Re-Arrange Again
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Avery Michaelson has been away from the wrestling game for a year. When she finally does come back she attracts the attention of a certain Shield member. This is Mainly a Roman/OC story, but there will be Dean/OC and Seth/Kaitlyn in it.
1. Ch 1 She's Back

**Chapter 1** – She's Back

Sapphire blue eyes stared straight ahead. She stretched her left arm across her chest and then the same with her right arm; then stretched both arms up over her head. She did a few squats to loosen up her thighs and calves. She looked over at the fulllengthmirror and checked her profile.

The black barely there shorts had front and back pockets and a black belt around it with the purple sleeveless half shirt and the back knee high wrestling boots completed the whole outfit. Her raven hair was full of bright purple streaks as it hung past her waist. She had black tape around her wrists. She looked once more in the mirror. She couldn't believe it had actually been a year since she'd been in the ring.

She was bound to have some ring rust, but not too much. Just because she hadn't wrestled didn't mean she let her body go to the whey side. She shook her head and heard as one of the production assistants knocked on her door. She looked over and saw Diana poke her head in.

"Aves it's time." Diana announced with a smile. "It's good to have you back."

Avery nodded. "It's good to be back. Thanks Diana." She exhaled slowly as she walked out of the dressing room and down to the gorilla pit. She stood behind the curtain and as the music cued up.

i was looking for a breath of life

for little touch of heavenly light

but all the choirs in my head sang no

~~~~

The sound of drums and a bass guitar thundered through the arena. Oh how she loved Florence and The Machine's 'Breathe of Life'.

to get a dream of life again

a little vision of the start and the end

but all the choirs in my head sang no

~~~~

Emerald eyes widened as she looked down at the platform. "Oh my God. She's back."

Dean Ambrose stood next to the blonde Shield valet. And noticed her eyes were suddenly trained on the figure whose entrance music was pumping through the speakers of the arena. Dean looked over and noticed both of the other two members of the shield Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns were looking at Evie as well. They all could tell who ever was standing on that platform had her attention – but good.

"Who is she?" Roman finally broke the silence and asked.

The emerald eyed blonde with the dark blue streaks in her hair finally looked back at the three members. "Avery Michaelson." Her eyes went back to the platform.

~~~~  
but i needed one more touch

another taste of heavenly rush

and i believe i believe it so

but i needed one more touch

another taste of divine rush

and i believe i believe it so

~~~~

Avery couldn't help smiling when she heard the reaction from the fans. They really hadn't forgotten about her. The lights went out in the arena as she walked out on the platform and the wind machine below her turned on as it blew her hair all over and the fog machine kicked on slightly as a light turned on from below her.

whose side am i on? whose side am i?

whose side am i on? whose side am i?

~~~~

Dean looked back at Evie. "So who is Avery Michaelson?"

Evie looked up at Dean and could feel herself SWOON with his blue/grey eyes as he looked down at her intensely. "She was the WWE Diva for 525 days which blows Punks title reign out of the water. She was in high demand and then suddenly she disappeared one night after a taping. She's been gone for a year. If she told any of the higher ups where she was; they weren't talking."

They didn't miss the loudness of the fan pop when the lights kicked on to reveal the Diva on the platform.

Evie smiled. "God, listen to them. They really missed her."

and the fever began to spread

from my heart down to my legs

but the room was so quiet, oh oh oh oh

and although i wasn't losing my mind

it was a chorus so sublime

but the room was so quiet, oh oh oh oh

~~~~

Avery stood on the platform as the lights kicked on and if it was possible the fans got louder and she felt as if she was going to be blown from the platform. She kept a straight face as her smoky grey eyes looked from right and panned left watching as the face screamed and cheered before she panned back to the right. Her whole body was broke out with goose bumps.

Avery finally couldn't stand it anymore as she smiled. If it were even anymore possible the fans got another notch louder. Avery smiled got bigger. The tempo of the music suddenly burst and she ran down to the ring and slid in under the bottom rope and jumped to her feet and felt to the furthest corner and stood on the second rope just taking it all in.

i was looking for a breath of life

for little touch of heavenly light

but all the choirs in my head sang no

to get a dream of life again

a little vision of the start and the end

but all the choirs in my head sang no

~~~~

Evie looked at 'her boys' which she'd been fondly referring to them as when someone asked her about them. "Watch her, tell me if you see something you like."

Roman opened his mouth and was about to comment but decided to keep it to himself. The 6'3" 265 pound Samoan didn't say much but when he did people heard the words coming from his mouth and understood them. He even chuckled when Evie said he was built like a brick shithouse.

They knew their segment was after this match and as it was Roman was actually glad they spent their nights during Raw, Smackdown, Pay Pre-views and house shows in a saved sky box in the arenas, they didn't get bothered by fans because most of the time the windows were blacked out except for a section so it was easy to watch the matched before them and after them.

They watched as the resident female psycho of the WWE came skipping out. AJ was nothing is she wasn't a 100% annoying as shit. She was more bat shit crazy than the WWE fans knew about. Have the time in the ring she wasn't pretending and a few of the Divas had been hurt because of that crazy bitch. But WWE insisted she was good for ratings.

Smoky grey eyes watched as AJ's shorter body bounced and skipped around the ring like it was the thing to do.

AJ stopped when her eyes landed on the raven haired diva in the corner, she was sitting on the top turnbuckle with her legs crossed filing her nails. AJ growled under her breath as she stalked over and grabbed the nail file and threw it out of the ring.

The fans watched as Avery jumped off the turnbuckle and leaned down and got into AJ's face. Before anyone knew what was happening; the pint sized female slapped Avery and watched as Avery's face turned back slowly with a smirk on her lips. Avery couldn't stop the smirk that graced her face as she grabbed AJ on both sides of her head and head butted the little bitch and watched as she hit the matt hard. Avery played a little bit with AJ, before she finally grabbed her hair and pulled her backwards into a reverse DDT; driving the top of her skull into the mat and then covered her for the win.

Roman watched the match and couldn't believe a woman who had been missing for the ring for a year just wiped the ring with AJ. His arms crossed over his chest as his dark grey eyes watched her. He cringed every time Avery made physical contact with AJ. It looked brutal and painful. "And you said no one said anything about where she's been for a year? Maybe she had a baby or something."

Evie shook her head. "For someone who had a baby she looks awfully good in the ring." She looked at Roman skeptically. "I don't think it was a babybigman."

The Shield had been in the WWE for just about 6 months and Roman had never shown any interest in anyone in or around the company. Evie noticed the big man was quiet but when he spoke he had an authoritative voice, whatever he said you knew was the truth and could count on his word. This was the first time she'd noticed something that peaked his interest; since she'd started valeting for them. And she was willing to see what she could do for him.

Evie patted him on the shoulder. "I can try to ask around and find out. Maybe she talked to Kaitlyn. They were pretty close before she left. Kaitlyn won the belt from her before Avery disappeared." She reassured him and he nodded at her. It was going to be interesting to dig into someone's life that she barely knew, but for Roman; actually for any of the guys she'd do it. They'd established a trust bond. They trusted her because she helped them in the ring and they trusted and protected her from other idiots in the company.

The Shield definitely needed another female member.

Avery walked back to her dressing room and was getting an obscene amount of stares as she went. No one said anything to her but she already knew the rumor mill was flying. She combed a hand through her hair. She couldn't believe how good it felt to be in the ring again after a year. She had a little ring rust but for the most part she was still in great shape. She showered and got dressed before heading back to the hotel.


	2. Ch 2 Grieving, Smoking & Complimenting

**Chapter 2** – Grieving, Smoking & Complimenting

Roman Reigns was walking through the airport after having grabbed his two wheel suitcase from baggage claim. He looked over when something next to him caught his grey eyes; Avery Michaelson. Her waist length raven hair was pulled into a ponytail, her dark wash jeans were tight on her ass and thighs, her feet were covered with navy blue sneakers and she had on a navy blue form fitting t-shirt. She'd been stopped before she exited the airport by a small girl who looked about 9 or 10.

His eyes couldn't help watching as she squatted down to be eye level with the girl as she smiled and signed a couple autographs and even pulled the little girl in front of her as they took one nice smiling photo and a couple of goofy ones. She hugged the little girl as she stood up and waved bye to her before grabbing the handle of her rolling suitcase and flipped her back pack over her shoulder, Roman couldn't remember the last time he saw someone actually take time out of their busy schedule to pose with a fan. There was something about that simple act of kindness that squeezed his heart in his chest.

Roman shook his head to clear the cobwebs and proceeded out of the airport; where he met Evie, Dean and Seth waiting for him with rental. "Sup boys – and girl." He couldn't leave Evie out he'd enjoyed having her in the group and to him she was one of the guys. He'd protect her just like she'd protect them.

Evie smiled widely. "I see you were pre-occupied with your little fefe."

If Roman wasn't already dark skinned he was sure his blush would be showing as he shrugged indifferently. "I saw her. What did you find out?"

Evie smirked. "Well I spoke to Kaitlyn on the flight here. She wasn't really at liberty to say but she said off the record it was something deeply personal. Apparently there was a death in her family and she couldn't handle it. She never took a vacation day since she'd been with the company so Vince gave her as much time as she needed."

Ramon sighed heavily as he ran his hand over the top of his hair. "Great, I'm trying to mack on a girl who just came back from a year off for grievance leave. Way to go Roman." He shook his head as he tossed his suitcase in the trunk of the car.

"Grieving women need love too." Dean stated honestly as he slipped behind the wheel before he felt someone flick his ear lobe from the passenger seat.

"DEAN! Tell me you didn't just say that!" Evie scolded as she sat down in the passenger seat and flicked his ear.

Dean groaned as he rubbed his ear. "What? I was speaking only the truth."

Roman groaned as he and Seth climbed into the back of the SUV. "Dude shut up."

Evie looked back at Roman. "Roman, I know for a fact she's not dating anyone." She reached back and patted his knee softly. "Get to know her. Everyone can use a friend; maybe it will become something more and if not then at least you got a good friend out of it."

Roman nodded. He could use all the friends he could get through the company since they were on the road 250 – 300 days out of the year. And he honestly wouldn't mind being Avery's friend first. He always made it a habit of getting to know a girl first before asking her out for anything serious.

Dean groaned. "Yea she's not that good of a friend if it's not with benefits babe." Dean gave Evie a sideways look and chuckled when she slapped his t-shirt covered bicep.

Dean had grown quite fond of Evie over the months that she'd been with the Shield not to mention he thought she was beautiful as hell. He'd wanted to ask her out for a while now and the guys even knew it. They could see the attraction between the two of them building between antagonizing and teasing each other something drew them together like a couple of magnets. But Dean had yet to make his move and he wasn't even sure why he was being a chicken about it. Any other woman he would just walk up and demand a date and they'd do it.

"Not everything is about sex Mr. Ambrose." Evie chided. As she tried to contain the butterflies in her stomach that would erupt every time he looked at her with those blue/grey eyes of his.

"Oh My God!" Seth groaned. "No filter bro."

Roman growled from the back seat. "Change of subject anyone, please."

Evie glared at Jon when he stopped at a red light. "If you light that cigarette hanging out of your mouth, you will regret it." She had been keeping an eye on him and knew he was craving a smoke but he usually had enough manners' not to smoke around his team mates or her because none of them smoked.

Jon chuckled. "What cigarette?" He questioned as if he were stupid. "OH! You mean THIS cigarette." He pulled it from between his lips and held it in front of her face before popping it back in his mouth and lighting it with his zippo lighter; inhaling deeply and groaning as the nicotine filtered through his nicotine deprived body. He chuckled as Seth and Roman chuckled from the back. "Ah pipe down, I've got my window open, I haven't had one since I left for the airport this morning. I'm sorry; chewing is just not cutting it right now."

Evie growled as she unbuckled her belt and got on her knees leaning over the middle counsel and snatched the cigarette out of Dean's mouth and broke the bottom half off before tossing the lit end out the window and pushing the filter back between his lips. And then just to add insult to injury she actually ruffled his soft dishwater blonde hair. "Don't say you weren't warned."

As much as Dean wanted to be pissed that she just broke his cigarette so he couldn't smoke it; he really wasn't. It was actually kind of cute when she tried to do something with authority. She didn't know how cute she was either. It was the little things like the nod she gave as she sat back down in her seat and put her belt back on. Like she was REALLY defying what he wanted. He couldn't help chuckling at her.

Roman and Seth were a couple of chuckling hyenas in the back seat after they watched what Evie had done to Dean. No one messed with Dean's smokes – NO ONE. But then again Evie wasn't just anyone. Roman gave Seth a knowing look. They both could tell whatever was going on with their two friends in the front seat of the SUV was building and eventually it would explode.

Avery smiled softly as she pulled into the parking lot of the arena; it felt so good to be back on the road. She parked next to a big SUV. She saw three big guys getting out and one woman. She parked as she exited her own rental. She moved to the trunk as she grabbed her backpack and suitcase. Something or someone moved out of the corner of her eye and when she looked she couldn't help smiling again. "Evetta? Is that really you?" Avery smiled when she asked.

Evie looked over and didn't even notice Avery had pulled into the parking lot behind them. "Hi Avery! How have you been? It's been a while since you were here." She embraced the diva in a tender hug.

Avery smiled as she returned the hug before nodding. "Yea I took some much needed personal time." Avery's eyes traveled to the three large gentlemen standing behind the shorter diva. "So how did you get roped into valeting for these rough necks?" She asked with a playful smile on her face.

Evie laughed as she shook her head. "Eh, they're not so bad." Evie turned to see the boys standing behind her. "Boys this is Avery Michaelson. Aves this is Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns; also known as the Shield.

Avery shook hands with all these guys. "I've heard a lot about you three and I have to say the critics didn't lie after I watched your performances last week on Raw. I was quite impressed." She smiled. "I got a call about 6 months ago from a friend on the tour and was told to get on line and look up survivor series on YouTube and can you imagine my surprise when I see you three demolish Ryan?" She shook her head. "Ryan Reeves is no lightweight when it comes to this business. Stephanie and Paul chose him specifically to push because it was getting stale. So the fact that they chose you three to put him down in front of thousands of people on one of the BIG Pay per Views; that is astonishing in itself. I can't say I don't agree with them though. The three of you work like a well-oiled machine. Most of the time trios don't work out. Tag teams sure and even groups for four or more, but trios almost NEVER work out."

Seth's eyes widened a bit. She was actually saying she liked them and was impressed with them. He looked at Dean and he was actually smiling. Dean didn't smile a lot when people were giving criticism but apparently positive praise was good praise according to him. Seth patted him on the back.

Dean nodded. "Thank you Miss Michaelson. We appreciate your kind words. When we were first called up from NXT no one thought we had what it took. It's nice to know someone liked us from the beginning." He wasn't above accepting a compliment.

Roman couldn't help but just stare at the sapphire eyed beauty that stood in front of them complimenting their work for the company. His eyes were completely mesmerized by her; almost hypnotized.

Avery nodded. "You're quite welcome. I uh – better get going I've got to go see Linda about the streaks in my hair. And she's going to need plenty of time before the show." Her eyes slid over the big guy Roman and noticed he had a very nice smile and the most unusual grey eyes that she noticed were fixed on her. "I'll see y'all later." She said before turning and heading inside.

Evie turned and looked at Roman who rolled his lips and looked at the ground before shaking his head. "Well I think Miss Michaelson might have something for the 'Force' in the Shield." She patted his chest as she then turned and looked at Dean. "And Mr. Ambrose was that you actually thanking someone properly for a compliment."

Dean smirked. "Don't expect it every time because you know it won't happen."

Evie giggled. "Yea, don't I know it?"

All of them turning to head into the arena to start their night.


	3. Ch 3 Dinner, Teasing & A Story

**Chapter 3** – Dinner, Teasing & A Story

It was about an hour before Monday Night Raw was to start. Evie had on a black, white and grey camouflage skinny jeans that were frayed around the waist with a black form fitting t-shirt that said 'Property of The Shield' across it in white letters with the bottom 2 inches cut off to show her navel, plus she had on black 3 inch heeled knee high boots. Her honey blonde hair with the blue streaks was left down.

She exited the bathroom once she was ready and knew the boys were going to get ready until about twenty minutes before Raw started. "Okay guys lets go to catering. I'm starving."

Dean's blue/grey eyes snapped to the direction of Evie's voice and then widened as he saw her body wrapped in a skin tight camouflage jeans that showed off a couple inches of her bare navel. Dean smirked as he stood up and walked over to her. He held his elbow out. "You heard the lady fellas. Let's go get some grub." He smiled down at Evie when she wrapped her hand around his bicep. "You ready beautiful?"

Evie smiled up at Dean as she nodded. "Yea…" Dean had been calling her beautiful and gorgeous a lot lately. Her ears and heart loved hearing it, but her brain and rational side were telling her to not even go there. She knew it could be potentially dangerous to start messing with someone she worked with; even though several of the WWE superstars and Divas had relationships that ended with Marriage, very few ended badly.

The guys walked down to catering with Evie and as they entered the room where the smell of the food was coming from Roman stopped in his tracks as he looked over and saw Avery sitting alone in the far corner.

Evie smiled softly when she nudged Dean and nodded her head towards the big guy and who he had spied in the corner of the room. She reached out and pushed Roman towards the food. "Get you some dinner and then ask to join her. We'll be right behind you."

Roman spared a look at Evie. "Are you sure I should? What if she doesn't want company?"

Evie rolled her eyes. "Then she'll say no thank you and that will be your cue to either turn on the charm and convince her to allow you to sit with her or turn on your chicken shit side and run like hell. But the Roman Reigns I know doesn't do chicken shit. But I guess I could always be wrong." Evie giggled as she walked towards the food table with Dean.

Seth chuckled as he stepped up beside his friend and clapped him on the back. "C'mon bro take a chance the most she could say is no."

Roman looked at Seth with a lifted dark eyebrow. "Actually the most she could say is get away from me you stinking rookie loser."

Seth chuckled. "Bro, after the compliments in the parking lot I seriously doubt she'd say anything remotely negative or rude like that. Besides were not stinking because we took showers after our work outs – at least I did you smell kind of questionable right now. And we've not lost a match yet so were not losers. And when exactly does rookie status end?"

"I smell questionable?" Roman asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well yea bro you kind of do. I'm not sure what kind of cologne you're using like Ode de Donkey Ass or whatever." Seth stated flippantly.

Yea – three second later Seth found himself in Roman's patented chokehold head lock.

Seth was caught completely off guard and there was zero chance of his getting out without taping out. "Okay Uncle – Uncle – UNCLE BRO!" Seth groaned when Roman finally let go of him and pushed his shoulder away from him. "Okay so you don't smell like donkey ass I was just fuckin with you bro."

Roman held up his index finger at Seth and shook it at him. "Don't talk shit if you can't handle the consequences dude." He walked over to the food table and just grabbed a couple of sandwiches and a couple of bottles of water. He didn't want anything heavy on his stomach before their match or he'd be puking in the ring.

Seth, Dean and Evie followed Roman over to Avery's table. Roman cleared his throat as the sapphire blue eyes snapped up and met his dark grey eyes. "Do you mind if we join you?" He asked; trying to keep his voice even and also keep the huskiness out of it.

Avery wasn't expecting anyone to join her. Since she'd been back for a week she got a couple of ass kicking threats from a few of the shithead Divas in the back and even a couple of sneers from their idiot 'boyfriends' and even a couple of sexual propositions from a couple of the superstars who thought their shit didn't stink before she left and were CLEARLY the same since she was back too. There was something about this trio of men with their valet/diva that just seemed completely inviting to her.

Avery smiled softly. "Absolutely; please." She nodded as she watched all of them sit around the table; she felt the butterflies in her stomach as the big gentleman sat to her right and smiled softly at her. DAMN he had a great smile. She eyed his sandwiches. "You look like a chicken salad kind of guy."

Roman chuckled deeply as he nodded. "What gave it away?"

Avery smiled as she picked up half of her sandwich. "It was just a hunch." She laughed while showing him she had the same sandwich as he did.

Roman chuckled as he shook his head and took a bite of his sandwich.

Evie was quietly eating next to Dean but her emerald eyes were watching Roman and Avery across the table from Dean and Seth who she happened to be sandwiched between. The longer she ate the more she suddenly realized Dean and Seth were both sliding closer to her smashing her between them. "What is this; an attempt at an Evie sandwich?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

Dean chuckled as he shook his head. "It's not really an attempt honey." As he looked behind Evie to Seth who nodded and they both suddenly pushed together and chuckled as Evie shrieked.

"OH MY GOD! You guys are heavy!" She turned sideways as she put her back to Dean and somehow got her feet against Seth and she was trying to push.

Seth cringed. "You're stabbing me with the heel of your boot woman." He complained honestly.

"Yea well you're squishing me with your big ass." Evie counter complained.

Seth turned and looked at her. "Are you saying I'm fat?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Evie giggled. "Well you're heavier and bigger than I am – so yes essentially I'm calling you fat. Yup; you're a fatty."

Avery looked at Roman. "Are they always like this?"

Roman chuckled. "Nope, sometimes they are worse. And sometimes they catch me in the middle."

Avery couldn't help laughing at their antics. "At least all of you get along well enough to screw with each other like that and not get all offended."

Seth shook his head. "Nothing to really get offended over. Poor Evie is usually stuck in the middle; one girl traveling with three rough necks, were sort of surprised she hasn't quit and told us to go to hell yet."

Evie rolled her eyes. "I'm always stuck in the middle of some prank or joke. The first night I was stuck in a suite with the three of them, they filled my bed with rubber snakes and THEY LOOKED REAL. I put my feet under the covered and my toes touched something slimey and I freaked the fuck out. These three come busting into my room laughing like a bun of damn hyenas and thought it was oh so funny. But I have to admit my payback was much sweeter."

Dean scoffed. "That was not sweet it burned like hell."

Avery smiled. "What did you do to them?"

Evie smirked. "Bengay makes a rub on in stick form – kind looks like a glue stick. I use it on my knees and elbows after my matches so I'm not achy and bitchy the next day. Well they were at the gym and I proceeded to gently coat the inside of their jock straps of their wrestling attire. Needless to say, the house show was put on hold as they 'fixed' their little problem."

Dean shook his head. "I thought my nuts were on fire."

"Literally like someone was holding a match to them."Seth whimpered out at the memory.

Roman chuckled. "I will admit my scrotum thought I was roasting my chestnuts."

Avery smirked as she watched the big man look down at the table as everyone burst out laughing. She had to admit he was awfully cute when he was embarrassed. She couldn't believe how well all of them got along and were able to joke and pull pranks and still laugh about it. But at least they were having fun.

Evie smiled. "Hey Aves, you do know that Smackdown is like four hours away? You're more than welcome to ride with us rather than drive by yourself." She could tell extending the olive branch could help Roman get to know Avery a little better. "Dean's a bit of a steering wheel hog and I always call shot gun; so you'll have to contend with Roman and Seth in the back."

Avery smiled. "I'd like that. I just need to take my rental back tomorrow morning or see if the hotel concierge with take it back for me. I hate traveling alone. Kaitlyn's been doing the Diva's champ tour thing so it sucks big time."

Roman could literally kiss the ground Evie walked on. 'Thank you' he mouthed her as she winked at him in return.


	4. Ch 4 Nothing More

**Chapter 4** – Nothing More

Roman cringed as his dark grey eyes watched as Avery placed her backpack inside the huge SUV. She'd been worked over good the night before on Raw by the WWE resident psycho AJ Lee. Apparently it was 'payback' from the week before. Not to mention her little idiot boyfriend was at ring side Nick Nemeth known in the wrestling world as Dolph Ziggler; a blond haired pretty boy idiot at that.

"Jesus, are you okay Avery?" Roman asked softly as he hopped out of the SUV and grabbed her bag for her.

Avery grabbed his forearm gently. "Mmm you don't have to do that I can get it." Avery stated softly. Her ribcage was killing her from where AJ had been stomping. She'd been checked out by the trainer and she didn't have any broken ribs or bones. She was definitely bruised when she got up this morning, but it was workable; sort of.

Roman's large hand covered hers softly. "It's okay I got this, go ahead and get in the Expedition." He watched as she nodded. He could just tell by the pained look across her face she was in far more pain than she was willing to let on to.

"Thank you." Avery watched as he returned her nod and took her suitcase and placed it in the back of the big Ford Expedition. She slowly climbed in as her sapphire blue eyes took in all the space. "Do you guys always travel in this huge thing?" She asked as she noticed Seth was in the third row of seats, looking comfortable.

Dean chuckled. "We are big guys and it's not fun trying to get comfortable if you have to sit on another dudes lap to get the comfortable part down."

Seth laughed from the third row of seats. "Avery, I'm not sure if anyone told you or not, but guys DO NOT like to sit on other guys laps. It doesn't matter how close we all are we want our space as much as girls do."

Evie smirked. "Well I'd rather you guys sit on each other's laps rather than mind."

Avery laughed as she moved across the seat carefully until she was sitting behind Dean and watched as Roman pulled himself inside as well. The huge Expedition had plenty of breathing room and stretching out room as well. She couldn't help but notice how really well he was put together. His 6'3" frame held the 265 pounds of muscle quite nicely. She mentally face palmed she couldn't believe she just thought that about him. Damn she was losing it. It had to of been from the pain in her ribs. She shook her head and relaxed against the seat.

Dean looked over at Evie. "Ready to go sassy?"

Evie smiled as she reached over and patted Dean's cheek rather harshly. "We're all waiting on you twinkle toes."

Dean smiled softly as he held her hand against his cheek loving the feel of her silky soft skin on his cheek stubble. His nice smile turned into a smirk as he suddenly took her hand and ran his wet tongue up the palm of her hand.

"AMBROSE!" Evie shrieked. "I can't believe you did that. That's disgusting!" She grumbled as she slapped his arm, she could hear everyone in the vehicle chuckling. "Yea laugh it up. You wouldn't be laughing if it was your hand."

"We know where your hands have been so it's a safe lick-able place. Just like we know where all of our hands have been." Seth shouted from the back.

Evie smirked as she looked over her left shoulder towards the back; she looked over the rim of her sunglasses as she locked eyes with Seth. "Are you so sure about that? I could've given an elephant an enema this morning and none of you would know about it."

Seth's mouth fell open as Roman groaned and Dean started making gagging noises. Avery couldn't help as she started laughing while holding her side, it hurt to laugh but she couldn't stop it from bubbling out of her mouth.

Dean shook his head as he put the vehicle in drive and proceeded to take off.

Roman didn't realize it but about an hour into the ride; he and Avery hadn't stopped talking. For some reason their conversation consisted of their families and now he was suddenly aware of why she was so close with Kaitlyn. They were cousins; extremely close cousins, which was why Kaitlyn hadn't told Evie much about Avery's year long disappearance from the company.

Roman noticed when they hit a few of the bigger bumps on the road; Avery would make a face and hold her side. "Did AJ so a tap dance number on you last night?"

Avery nodded. "Oh yea big time. I'm glad she didn't break anything."

"You were checked out by the trainer last night right?" Roman asked with concern in his voice.

"Last night and then once again this morning while I was packing up all my crap." Avery answer; she could hear the worry in his voice, the same worry that was there when he asked her if she was okay standing in the hotel parking lot. She cringed as Dean hit another bump.

Roman really was worried about her. "Is there anything I can do to help? You just look like you're in an obscene amount of pain for someone who is only bruised."

Avery shook her head negatively. "I don't think so, Larry gave me some ice packs and salve, but nothing really seems to be working right now."

Roman watched as she cringed again with another bump. "Okay that's the third time you've made that face. Can I see how bad the damage is?" He watched as she swallowed hard and nodded. Roman slid over closer to her and he licked his suddenly dry lips know whatever he saw under her red form fitted t-shirt was not going to make him happy. He watched as she steadied herself between the back of Dean's seat and the back of their seat as his hands carefully pulled her t-shirt up; not seeing anything at first and then the further up he pushed her shirt the sicker he felt. "Son of a bitch…" He mumbled as the deep purple and blue bruises in the shape of the sneakers AJ wore to the ring the night before covered her ribs, around to the side of her torso. Roman had to swallow his anger or the Expedition was going to explode.

Roman shook his head. "I'm not sure how none of your ribs are broken." Roman's eyes went to Seth. "Give me that salve you've got in your bag. We have to do something for her. She can't stay in pain the whole drive."

Seth nodded as he yanked his bag from the top of the pile in the back to beside him; he started digging in it.

Evie looked back and gasped at the bruises she saw. "Oh My God." She grabbed the sleeve of Dean's t-shirt. "Dean pull over."

Dean groaned. "Oh c'mon y'all are supposed to pee before we leave." Clearly he hadn't been paying attention and when he looked at the look on Evie's face as she said 'please' he knew she wasn't fucking with him and he immediately glided the Expedition to the nearest exit and pulled into the parking lot of a gas station and parked in the far corner away from everyone else. "What the hell is going on?"

Evie could feel the tears pricking her eyes. "Why would that fuckin bitch do that to you?"

Avery looked at Evie and pursed her lips. "Because I haven't been in the ring for a year and they let me beat the shit out of her last Monday so she figured it was pay back last night, only she jumped script like she's been known to do."

"Found it!" Seth announced as he tossed the jar to Roman who caught it with ease.

Roman ran his hand over the top of his head as he was looking at Avery who didn't even seem to look indifferent about being hurt as if she were used to it. "Everyone out and take a walk; now." He watched as Evie, Dean and Seth disappeared. "Please tell me they threw a fine at her for this?"

Avery shook her head negatively. "No I don't think so. She's in the race for the Diva's title. They wouldn't let her get away with it; if they didn't think she was worth it."

Roman really needed to breathe or he was going to punch a hole in the seat in front of him. He could just feel the anger taking over his body. "I'm going to step out do not go anywhere please." His voice was low with a menacing undertone to it. He watched as Avery nodded. He shoved the door open and stepped out as he disappeared across the parking lot to the gas stations convenience store and around the side into the men's room. It was a good thing no one else was in there, because he punched a huge dent in the bathroom door and also the metal paper towel dispenser.

Avery sat in the seat and noticed Evie, Dean and Seth staying away from the SUV per Roman's orders.

Dean had his arms wrapped around Evie as he trying to help get her calmed down. "Evie, it's okay sweetie calm down please, you're going to make yourself sick." He was worried about her. He'd never heard anyone sob so hard before his heart was literally breaking into a million pieces as he listened to her.

Evie clutched his t-shirt as she cried into his chest. "You didn't see them did you? You didn't see the bruises? They were sickening; purple and blue and even some blood red bruises as well. AJ worked Avery over last night. It wasn't just a match she was trying to hurt her and she succeeded. The bruises she left on Avery take WEEKS to heal not just a few days. Even the wrestlers and Diva's with the BEST conditioned bodies would still take weeks to heal from those."

Dean nodded as he looked down and cupped her cheeks, his thumbs wiping her cheeks free from the tears, but they continued to fall; a few even slid over his thumbs. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead; Dean's arms wrapped around her again.

Seth frowned. He'd seen the bruises and it even made him sick to his stomach and not a lot bother Seth, he'd had an iron stomach since the day he was born. He walked up behind Evie and wrapped his arms around her and Dean together.

Dean couldn't help chuckling as he shook his head and patted Seth on the back of his head. Evie let out a watery giggle when they both verbally declared they'd made an Evie sandwich. All three of their heads snapped towards the building when the door to the men's room was practically kicked off the hinges as it flew open and the door handle stuck in the stucco on the building. Three pairs of eyes watched as Roman walked across the parking lot and re-entered the SUV.

Avery's head popped up as Roman got back into the vehicle. "Are you – are you okay?" She could tell he was both worried and concerned for her.

Roman really could answer her as a scowl was on his face as he quietly began to rub the salve Seth gave him on her bruises gently. He couldn't say anything to her. He couldn't say anything because if he did he really would explode.

Avery just watched as he rubbed the salve on her.

A few minutes later, Dean, Evie and Seth got back in the SUV and took off.

Nothing more was said.


	5. Ch 5 Hounds of Justice

**Chapter 5** – Hounds of Justice

Roman wasn't entirely sure why he couldn't speak to Avery for the rest of the car ride, but for some reason it just wasn't happening. She'd stayed quiet and on the other side of the huge Expedition. He felt like a complete asshole and he knew it was just because he was so pissed off at Vince McMahon and the rest of the idiot who owned the WWE and ran it. He couldn't believe that just because AJ Lee was in the running for the Diva's title that they wouldn't fine her for jumping script and physically hurting another wrestler.

Once they got to the arena, Avery grabbed her backpack and suitcase. "I'll catch you guys later. I have to go get ready. I have a repeat match with AJ."

Evie watched as Avery walked away before she turned her steely emerald green eyes towards the large Samoan. "Roman, I asked her to ride with us so you could get to know her. Not spend twenty minutes growling and the rest of the ride ignoring her. Dude you like her I get it and I understand your upset about the bruises but ignoring her only made her feel like she riding alone in that damn vehicle. What is with the strong silent side? I know that generally you don't talk a lot but for the first hour you and she were talking like you both had diarrhea of the mouth." She walked over and touched his shoulder. "I know the bruises bothered you, but you can't force the higher ups to do something about their out of control diva who just happens to be getting a big push right now."

Roman shook his head. "I know I fucked up. I get it Evie. I just don't understand how they can let that skippy little flake hurt someone who's clearly been in the company a lot longer than anyone else. And did you hear her just now? She's got ANOTHER match with that psychotic bitch again tonight. She's going to end up with broken ribs in the hospital and it's just going to be all bad."

Evie shook her head. "You don't understand, she's been missing from wrestling for a year it's a slap in the face to the Divas who have been here for Avery to just come back and win her first match back. It's an insult to all the girls who've been here busting their ass here while she's been at home. She understands that she went through the same thing when she was a rookie."

Roman shook his head. "I'm not saying I don't understand that; I'm saying it shouldn't matter who the hell is getting a push or who's been here the longest. If someone jumps script and hurts someone intentionally they should be fined or suspended."

Evie nodded. "I agree, even if the higher ups don't. Either way, you need to talk with Avery. How do you expect to get to really know her; if you were not speaking to her during the trip?"

Roman growled. "Shit." He turned and went inside the arena; the remainder of the Shield members following to the dressing room.

A couple of hours later, Evie and the boys were sitting in the Shield's dressing room at the top of the arena. The boys had 6 man tag match against Team Hell No with Randy Orton. The boys were already dressed in their black cargo pants, boots black sleeveless shirts and their tactic vests. They looked completely stealth and completely killer ready. Evie watched as Roman stared out the window and watched the ring. She knew he was waiting for Avery's match. She could tell he was worried about her.

"So, if you're so worried about her why didn't you just go talk to her?" Evie asked as she stood next to him.

Roman's eyes looked over at Evie as he sighed heavily. "Because I was a complete dick by ignoring her and there's no way I'm going to be able to go at her with a normal apology at least not a proper one."

Evie shook her head. "I think even if you made a half ass effort to apologize for being a dick she'd still accept it. If you haven't noticed Avery is NOTHING like the other Divas in the back. I mean look at me. You guys thought I was the snobbiest bitch you'd ever met until I stuck my foot up Dean's ass."

Roman couldn't help as he chuckled. "I remember that, he bumped into you and almost made you fall off the apron and didn't even apologize so you waited until the rolls were revered and he was standing outside the rope on the apron and put your foot on his ass and shoved him. I remember his face, he was so surprised as he looked up at you from the mat outside of the ring as you smirked at him."

Evie giggled. "See everyone has a side they don't show when they are first around strangers."

The two were brought from their thoughts as the familiar entrance music that Avery had started spilling through the speakers. Evie watched as the big man crossed his arms over his chest as his grey eyes were fixed on the raven hair beauty that walked out onto the platform.

Everything in the beginning of the match was semi-ok at least in Evie's eyes. She heard a low growl escape Roman's chest when AJ's boyfriend Nick Nemeth (Dolph Ziggler) decided to pay his girlfriend a visit while she was in the ring. And honestly everything probably would've remained semi-ok if AJ's boyfriend hadn't grabbed Avery by the hips outside of the ropes and held her still long enough for AJ to whip Dolph's World Heavyweight Championship belt into Avery's already bruised torso.

The second Avery screamed out and it reached Roman's ears he was scowling and pissed off. "Are you fuckin serious? The ref isn't even doing anything." Another scream later and Roman growled again. "FUCK THIS SHIT!"

Dean and Seth's head's snapped up from their sitting spots and watched as Roman pulled his tactic vest on and Evie was waving them to follow as she scooted ass to catch up with him.

"Roman you can't interfere. The higher ups will have a fit." Evie tried to reason with him.

Roman stopped at the doors that they entered through and his intense grey eyes landed on Evie before he looked at Dean and Seth standing behind her. They were both putting their tactic vests on as well. "I don't give a fuck. If they want to keep letting that little bitch attack people; then let them let her attack someone who isn't already hurt."

Evie swallowed hard. She couldn't help but feel herself shutter at Roman's intensity. She felt a hand wrap around her arm as Dean pulled her to look at him.

"The anger isn't directed at you. He's just a little upset right now. If you want to stay up here you can." Dean advised in a softer tone, he could feel Evie shaking. Apparently the pissed off tone Roman had used scared the smaller Shield member.

Evie shook her head. "No, where my boys go, I go." She knew Roman didn't mean to sound that angry towards her or use that tone, he was just concerned for Avery.

Roman growled as yet another one of Avery's screams ripped through the arena. He jerked open the doors and walked through as he stopped at the sound booth and slapped the window with his open palm to get Tim's attention. "Hit our music."

Tim pulled his headphones down around his neck as he stuck his head out the door. "Are you crazy? You guys aren't on yet; Vince will have my nuts man."

Roman growled. "If you don't hit our music you're going to have to deal with me and you won't have to worry about Vince. Which one of us do you think can hurt you more?" His deep voice asked.

Tim held his hands up. "It's you're funeral man. Once Shield entrance coming right up big man." Tim ducked back into his booth as he clicked the Shield entrance music.

Sierra – Hotel - India – Echo – Lima – Delta – SHIELD

Roman was the first to head down the stairs, but it didn't take long for Colby to follow behind him with Evie and Jon bringing up the rear.

Everyone was just as surprised to watch as the guys from the Shield walk out. They didn't get involved in the Diva's matches, not even in their valet's. It was strange to see them.

Roman jumped the barricade and the first idiot to go down was Dolph Ziggler with a spear. Together, Seth and Dean linked hands before they jumped over the barricade and clotheslined Big E Langston's head nearly clean off his shoulders. Evie got in the ring and when AJ charged at her she jammed her knee into AJ's stomach making the little psycho choke and cough out, before she flipped her body up and gave her a jack knife power bomb in the middle of the ring.

Roman walked around to the side of the ring where Avery's body was laying on her side facing in the ring. Roman's hand barely brushed her torso and heard her yelp out in pain and repositioned his hand to her hips and shoulders as he carefully rolled her. "C'mon Avery, put your arms around my neck." He was a command not a request.

His deep voice vibrated her insides all the way to her soul. She did as she was told and she felt him gently lift her from the ring apron and settled her against his chest as he took her to the trainer immediately. If AJ didn't get fined again, apparently the Shield was going to have to take matters into their own hands. If they protected WWE wrestlers from Injustice than that's exactly what the fuck they would continue to do.

Starting with Avery Michaelson's protection.


	6. Ch 6 Pissed Off Samoan

**Chapter 6** – Pissed Off Samoan

Evie's eyes were wide as she watched Roman pace back and forth outside of the trainer's room. He'd already punched a hole in one wall. She couldn't imagine him taking out the trainers head if he didn't hurry up. Every time a high pitched yelp came from behind the door his head would snap to the closed door and it would take both Seth and Dean grabbing him and pulling him back to keep him from busting down the door to get to Avery.

"What the fuck is taking so long?" Roman growled as his hands clenched into fists at his side.

Evie swallowed hard. "It takes time Roman. You've got to stay calm. You punching a whole in Larry's head is not going to make him go any faster."

Roman scrubbed a hand down his face as he attempted to calm his anger. He could see the look on Evie's face as he shook his head. "I'm sorry for growling Eves. I didn't mean to be an ass towards you."

Evie nodded as she reached up and rubbed his shoulder. "It's okay, but calm down she'll be okay Roman."

Roman nodded but continued his pacing.

Avery's blue eyes were staring at the ceiling as Larry –the trainer- was looking over her torso. He had given her a couple of x-rays with his portable x-ray machine and was looking between the developed films on the wall to Avery's torso. She sucked in a breath when he hit a sensitive area.

"God damn that little bitch needs to get punch in her porthole." Larry growled out. "I'm honestly surprised that your ribs aren't busted in half. The bruising is so deep it goes from your skin, through the muscle and even to the bone. So essentially the ribs aren't broken but they are bruised heavily. I'm going to have to take you out of action until you get healed up. I'm thinking at least two weeks. Maybe less depending on how fast you get fully heals. Sometimes it takes longer because you're still going to be moving and traveling." Larry stated honestly.

Avery nodded as she sat up and pulled her top back down. "Whatever you say chief."

Larry chuckled. "Chief? That's a new one Aves." Larry spared a glance at the Diva. "So what's with you and the big guy from the Shield?"

Avery smiled softly at the thought of Roman breaking character and coming down to the ring to save her from AJ. "I don't exactly know yet. I'm friends with Evie and she invited me to travel with them so I wouldn't have to go alone and we were getting along really well and when he saw the bruises he sort of freaked out. He had to walk away and when he came back he didn't say another word to me. He just rubbed the salve on me and that was it." She shrugged.

Larry chuckled as he rubbed her shoulder. "Avery, honey I'm pretty sure that boy fancies you."

"The boy fancies me?" Avery couldn't help laughing. "This is not the 1800's Larry."

Larry chuckled harder. "No but I'll bet you anything he does like you." He spared her another glance as he was making notes on her file in his laptop. "Are you even ready to date after…Ya know – what happened?"

Avery smiled softly as she looked down at her hands resting in her lap. "I don't know. It's been a little over a year. I can't mourn forever can I?" It was the part of her life she hadn't told very many people. Kaitlyn knew obviously and so did Larry. He helped prescribe her sleeping pills when her insomnia became too much on the road because of the depression. She sighed heavily. "I don't know what it is, but I'm not scared of him or whatever is going to happen. He's been so nice and you know Stephanie is going to snap all over his ass for breaking character tonight."

Larry nodded. "I'll try to divert her. I'll show her the x-rays and pictures and let her know he was just concern about your health and well-being and hopefully the kitty will keep her claws in."

Avery gingerly got down from the exam table as she kissed Larry's cheek softly. "Thanks." She still needed to shower before going back to the hotel and she knew what was waiting on the other side of the trainers door.

A pissed off but extremely worried giant Samoan; in the form of Roman Reigns.

Roman's head snapped up and to the door as it opened and he watched as Avery slowly walked through the open door frame. Roman licked his suddenly dry lips as he looked down at Avery. "Are you – I mean – Is everything…" He exhaled heavily not being able to get out a complete thought.

Avery couldn't help as she giggled softly before reaching out and touching his forearm. "It's okay Roman. I'm okay. Larry confirmed no broken ribs, but I'm officially on medical leave for a week or so until I heal. Larry is also going to let Stephanie know why you broke character so hopefully she'll go easy on you. But I don't want to see you do that again. You fuck up your career for no one."

Roman knew she was right, but for her it was worth it. "Yes ma'am." Roman nodded. "Would you like to join us in our dressing room?" He watched as Avery shrugged her shoulders before she started to walk down the hallway but stopped and looked back at him.

"Want to escort me to my dressing room to get my things?" Avery asked.

Roman smiled softy as he walked over and stood next to her and offered her his elbow as she placed her small hand in the crook of his elbow and took off towards her dressing room. He looked back at the guys and let them know he'd meet them back in their dressing room for their match in a bit.

Roman stood in Avery's door way as he watched her gather her things.

"You can come in the room all the way Roman. I need to run and shower really fast, come on in and sit on the couch, make yourself comfortable. I'll be right out in ten minutes." Avery ushered him into the room as she closed the door and pointed to the couch.

Roman watched as she disappeared into the bathroom and swallowed hard when he heard the shower kick on. Yup she was going to be the death of him. She was in there naked and now WET. Jesus Christ Roman, get a freaking grip. Roman exhaled as he sat down and kept his body calm from reacting to all his thoughts. True to her words ten minutes later she walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in jeans, navy blue sneakers and a navy blue t-shirt. He watched as she put her dirty clothes in a plastic bag and pushed it into her duffle bag.

Avery pulled some mousse through her hair so it wouldn't get frizzy and once she picked up her back pack she watched as Roman stood and grabbed her bag with one hand and with the other he placed it on the middle of her back as he guided her back through the hallway to their dressing room at the top of the arena.

Once they got back to the dressing room; Dean and Seth were just getting ready to head to the ring with Evie. Roman stopped as he looked down at Avery. "Look before I go out there. I wanted to apologize for this morning. We were having a great conversation before my temper got the best of me. I wasn't pissed off at you; it was in no way directed towards you. I was just pissed off in general that no matter who the hell AJ is or what she's doing in the company; no one has the right to cause physical harm to anyone else. She needs to be held accountable for the pain she's put you through and I know it's none of my business."

Avery smiled softly as she cupped Roman's face. "Calm down Roman. It's okay. I knew you were upset and I knew it wasn't directed at me. It didn't take a genius to figure out why you were so mad. I've been in the company for a few years believe me I know exactly how it works. I've been gone for a year so I have to start over and work my way back up from the bottom again and I'm okay with that. I agree AJ should be held accountable, but the fact is – she probably won't." Avery pushed up on her toes as she kissed Roman's cheek softly. "Go do your thing, but me and you are going to talk tonight."

Roman walked out and he and the rest of the shield obviously dominated the whole match. Avery liked watching Roman throw his power around in the ring. It was refreshing to watch someone new in the ring and watch the way he moved.

Once everyone got showered and got back to the hotel Avery invited Roman to her room. They sat on the bed as she handed over a picture of her with another guy as she chewed her bottom lip.

Roman studied the picture for a few beats before his grey eyes met her sapphire blue ones. "Who is he?" He asked softly.

Avery swallowed hard. "My husband…"


	7. Ch 7 As Long As You Need Me

**Chapter 7** – As Long As You Need Me

Roman had showered in his room and when Avery invited him to come to her room and talk – he wasn't going to deny her anything. He wouldn't and he couldn't; it was impossible. Dressed in navy pajama bottoms and a navy beater he walked down to her room in flip flops he noticed she's changed as well into dark red pajama bottoms and a white tank top. He couldn't help but think she looked more beautiful every time he saw her.

Roman sat there in silence as he watched Avery chew her bottom lip and then she started chewing on her thumbnail. He could tell she was just a bundle of nerves. Roman leaned over and took her hand in his as his thumb rubbed the back of her hand softly. "Talk to me Avery. Tell me what you need to tell me."

Avery blinked a few times as a couple of tears slid down her cheeks. "I met Brian two years ago. He was in a meeting with Vince, I found out he was party of the creative writing team and we started talking and pretty soon we grew closer and we dated a few times, but we remained friends; I guess you could say sort of a friends with benefits thing. With as much traveling as the WWE does it's hard to have a normal relationship with anyone who doesn't understand your work ethic or your workout schedule or that you're on the road almost 300 days a year – it just became second nature to us. We spent the time together and had some feelings exchanged but not enough to ever say we were in love enough to actually be together."

Avery sighed heavily as she combed a hand through her hair. "6 months into us being what we were he was diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor. He went to specialist upon specialist, but the results were always the same. 'Sorry Brian there's no way to get to it without turning you into a vegetable.' It was a sad situation all around. He was like my best friend so when we decided to get married it was easy. Best friends getting married because you don't want someone that you love to feel like they are dying alone. I loved him; maybe not in the conventional way, but I did love him; he was my lover, my travel companion, my best friend, he just wasn't the great love of my life."

Avery could feel more tears slipping down her cheeks. "The tumor kept growing and his mental stability was getting worse and worse. By the time the tumor took his life my depression was so bad I had to get away from everyone and everything and just heal me. I mourned my best friend and husband for a year; when I decided to come back to work is when I decided I was done mourning. I can't mourn forever for someone I was never in love with, but I can mourn the loss of a friend that I loved and cared for deeply."

Ramon frowned at her tears. He wanted to hold her or comfort her. Clearly it was a touchy subject. "What can I do to help Avery? I hate to see you like this. I'm not used to seeing the tears." He leaned over and grabbed the box of tissues and handed her a couple.

Avery shook her head as she took the tissues and wiped her eyes and nose. "Oh the tears will stop soon. I can never explain my situation with Brian without crying." Avery swallowed hard as she wiped her eyes again. "I know this is going to sound really ridiculous, but will you – will you stay with me tonight and hold me?"

Roman smiled softly as he pushed a couple of strands of her hair behind her ear. "It's not ridiculous and I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to get out. I'll stay until you fall asleep. I'll stay all night. I'll stay as long as you need me." Roman moved closer to her as he held out his hand.

Avery felt him move closer to her and looked at Roman's hand; slightly hesitant at first she finally placed her hand in his and as he gathered her into his arms pulling her over onto his lap; being mindful of her sides and torso.

Roman looked down at her as she pulled her knees into her chest and just leaned into his body. His left arm around her waist holding her in place as his right hand softly went through her hair. She was quiet; too quiet for him. He was used to her laugh and voice and wanted to hear all of it right now, but didn't push the issue. She was still fragile, no matter how 'over' her husband's death she might have been; whether they were friends or actually in love. He still played a role in her life. At that moment Roman knew he'd have to let her dictate what they were or what they became. He could wait; he could wait forever, because she was WORTH the wait.

"You want to watch some TV or get something to eat or drink? What do you want to do Avery?" Roman's voice rumbled softly.

Avery looked up. "TV would be good. I ate before you got here. Have you eaten?"

Roman nodded slowly. "Yes, I ate at the arena with Evie and the guys." Roman carefully lifted her as he stood and moved around the room as he placed her back on the bed gently as he turned the TV on, turned the light off and then sat next to her as they both rested against the headboard. The more she relaxed next to him the more he relaxed with her. AS she leaned against him, his arm went around her pulling her closer to him and he felt her snuggle into him and practically bury herself into his side. Her head was rest on his chest and the scent of magnolias overtook all of his senses as he inhaled deeply several times.

About 3AM Roman's eyes opened as he tried to blink the blurriness from them as he tried to focus on something around the room. His eyes finally focused on the infomercial that was playing on the TV. He felt something rub against his side as he looked down and the earlier evening's events came flooding back to his brain as he stared at the raven haired beauty still lying against his chest; who had apparently also fallen asleep.

Roman carefully extracted himself from the bed; he didn't want to wake up Avery. He walked into the restroom and groaned softly as he relieved himself; not realizing how full his bladder was until it woke him up. Once he flushed and washed his hands, he walked back into the bedroom and turned the TV off, the little lamp on the wall was on as he walked over; he chuckled as he saw her head drooping as she was sleeping sitting up against the headboard still. He leaned over and softly kissed her cheek. "Avery – move down in the bed sweetie, you're going to hurt your neck sleeping like that."

"M'kay." Avery mumbled. She slowly moved around and as she turned onto her side as her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Roman through half lidded eyes. "You're not leaving are you Roman?"

Her sleep filled question made him smile down at her sweet angelic face. Roman shook his head negatively as he watched her flip the covers back. "No I'm not going anywhere." He slowly crawled into the bed and felt her snuggle into him as he carefully wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer as she buried her face into his chest. He buried is nose in the top of her head as he quickly fell back asleep with Avery in his arms.

When 9AM rolled around later that morning, Roman was being brought out of his coma induced sleep with soft fingertips touching his back. He felt himself shudder and heard a giggle behind him. "Man Avery that better be you and not some half crazed fan you let in the room."

Avery laughed harder. "Oh no it's me." She smiled as she watched as his soft grey eyes opened slowly and blinked away the sleepy look then they locked with hers as he returned the smile. "You know you really didn't have to stay all night."

Roman nodded. "Yes I did. You don't even have to ask. All you have to say is you need me and I'm here; no questions asked."

"Why are you so nice to me? I mean all of you have been really nice, and you just don't seem like you are when you're on TV all hyped up and pissed off." Avery had to ask.

Roman chuckled. "It's the way the creative team has us written. We don't socialize with the other wrestlers because Vince said he wants us to look like monsters to them; he wants us to have the edge. Then they threw Evie in the mix and as sweet as she is, she could disassemble any diva just like you did AJ that first night we were back. And why shouldn't we be nice to you? You've been nice to us. The other wrestlers they've been dicks to us since we got here last November; half the time they don't stick to the script. We walk away winners with a few more real bruises. But it's nothing we can't handle."

They climbed from the bed as Avery disappeared into the bathroom to change. She brushed her teeth and then pulled her jeans on with a white t-shirt and white sneakers as she was brushing her hair she walked out of the bathroom and noticed Roman had changed as well. "How did you get clothes?"

Roman chuckled. "Seth had housekeeping bring my bags. Apparently they are also inviting us to breakfast. Dean left a note on my bag for us to get our asses in gear and get down to the hotel restaurant."

Avery couldn't help laughing as she nodded. "Do you think Dean will ever tell Evie how he feels about her?"

Roman's eyes snapped open as he was brushing his teeth in her bathroom. "Excuse me?" He mumbled.

Avery laughed as she wiped the side of his mouth with a towel. "Don't tell me you don't see it Roman. That man has it for her bad. I can tell with the way he plays with her and the way she plays back. Like yesterday morning with the whole cigarette incident. Her breaking the lit end and letting him having the rest of it; they are very sweet together."

Roman rinsed his mouth as he stepped out after brushing his hair and pulling it back into a low tail. "If you see it between them; tell me you see it between Seth and Kaitlyn as well?" He asked and watched as she smiled and nodded. He watched as she started to walk by him when his hand caught her waist and stopped her in front of him. "Then tell me you see it from me as well." His voice was low and husky as their eyes locked.

Avery smiled as she pushed up on her toes and their foreheads pressed together. "Yea, I see it from you. I can feel it from you too." She brushed a soft kiss across his cheek. She dropped back down to the flats of her feet. "We better get going before Dean comes to get us."

Roman nodded as he took her hand in his and laced their fingers together and watched as she smiled up at him and squeezed his hand softly. "So what are you doing for your days off?"

"Evie invited me to come back to Pensacola with you guys." Avery answered. "I'm switching my plane ticket out when we get to the airport later."

Dear God Roman owed Evie BIG TIME now!


	8. Ch 8 Meeting The Parents

**Chapter 8** – Meeting The Parents

Eyes closed, head back with feet kicked up on the dash. Avery's sapphire blue eyes looked over and were met with the emerald green ones of Evie.

Evie giggled. "Enjoying the vitamin D Aves?"

Avery laughed as she nodded FULLY enjoying Evie's electric blue Ford Mustang Convertible, the stop was down and Avery had kicked off her sandals and propped them up on the dash. The day before they'd gone to the beach with Kaitlyn who happened to live in Pensacola as well. Avery had missed her cousin and it was always nice when they could spend some time together. "Where are we going by the way? You never said Evie."

Evie laughed. "We're going to Roman's family home. They are having a Samoan cook out and we were invited. Actually every time they cook out or make a meal were invited."

Avery's eyes widened. "W-What?" Avery stammered out as she swallowed hard. "Oh my God; why didn't you tell me? I look like a trollop and I'm going to meet his family?"

Evie couldn't help as she laughed hard belly laughs. "Avery chill out. Roman's family is hella cool. You already know who his dad is – Sika from the Wild Samoans and his mom Patricia is such a sweet lady. They are going to love you; don't worry so much. Besides aren't you and Roman dating now?"

Avery groaned audible. "Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick. Roman and I aren't dating no. We haven't exactly defined what we are. And now I'm meeting his family? Good God!" Avery looked down at herself and shook her head. She had on jean cargo capris, and a red worn Bruce Springsteen t-shirt that hung off her left shoulder and on the front of it – is said 'Tramps Like Us We Were Born To Run!' She'd left her hair down and had on a pair of red flip flop sandals. "I can't believe you waited until now to tell me this."

Avery grabbed her purse as she put on some mascara and a little bit of red strawberry gloss to give her lips some sort of definition. As Evie pulled up to the front of a VERY large house, Avery quickly pulled a brush through her hair. Avery's head snapped up as the front door to the house opened and she watched as Roman stepped outside and walked down the sidewalk to greet them.

Roman smiled as he walked over and greeted Evie first as he enveloped her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Dean and Seth are already in back in the pool and their waiting for you; apparently they've decided to wage a war against Jimmy and Jey for water volleyball."

Evie laughed. "I'm so there. I've been dying to get Jey back since he dunked me last time." Evie winked at Avery as she scurried around her convertible to make her way through the house and to the pool.

Avery watched as Roman walked up. "I'm extremely embarrassed by my appearance. Evie didn't tell me she was bringing me here today or I would've looked more presentable when meeting your family."

Roman shook his head as he chuckled. "You look beautiful Avery. Don't worry so much. You had to of known I was going to have you meet my family at some point."

Avery's mouth almost went slack as she frowned slightly. "Roman we haven't even decided what we are or what we're doing and if you haven't noticed my t-shirt says 'Tramps like us were born to run'; my shirt is basically calling me a slut. If your mother doesn't freak out about that shit than she's blind,"

Roman chuckled hard from the back of his throat and deep in his chest. "Avery calm down. My mother isn't blind and she's not so old that she doesn't get the Bruce Springsteen reference. I know we have exactly defined what we are, but that was the whole idea of having Evie bring you here with her; I didn't want you to know you were coming because I didn't want you trying to run away. My family is a big part of who I am and where I come from and I want you to get to know them and have them get to know you. I promise it's not going to be intense and they won't ask you a shit ton of stupid questioned." Roman's head cocked to the side. "Actually they probably will. My whole family is hella nosey. So what do you say; you staying?" Roman asked.

Avery chewed her bottom lip as she looked up and locked eyes with the large grey eyes Samoan. In just that one look she could tell he wanted her to stay. Avery finally nodded. "Okay, I'm staying." Three seconds later she was pressed against the warm cotton white wife beater covered chest of Roman Reigns. If he hugged her like this all the time she could definitely get used to it. Her hands went up slowly and slid up and around his cotton material covered torso as she vehemently returned his embrace.

Roman couldn't have honestly been more happy when she returned his hug. He wanted her in his arms; now that he had her there he never wanted her to leave his arms again. He knew what he had to do, the next step was asking her on a proper date; clearly it would have to be while they were on the road, but he really didn't care where it was. He pulled back slightly as he held out his hand to her again and smiled softly as she placed her hand in his as his fingers pushed between hers and he gave her hand a little tug she followed in step with him back to the house.

Avery was fidgeting as she felt Roman's hand tighten around hers softly. As Roman came to a stop she almost ran into him as she jerked to a stop as well. Roman smiled softly at her as he pulled her to stand beside him before clearing his throat.

"Mom, Pops, this is Avery Michaelson. Avery, this is my mother and father Sika and Patricia."

Avery let go of Roman's hand as she stepped forward to shake their hands. "It's a pleasure to m…" The words dying on her lips as Roman's mother squealed out something in what she figured was Samoan before the older shorter lady yanked Avery into her arms and squeezed her practically into submission.

Once Roman's mother released her apparently she'd been passed off to Roman's father because larger arms tightened around her and lifter her from the floor causing Avery to squeal out. She definitely wasn't expecting this and could hear Roman's deep chuckle behind her. Roman chuckled harder as he walked over and clapped his dad on the back. "Ease up pops; if you break her you bought her."

Sika chuckled as he leaned down and gently deposited the WWE Diva back on her feet, before turning to Roman and saying something in Samoan as his mother nodded feverishly, clearly agreeing with what her husband had said. Roman chuckled as he answered them before he turned to Avery. "C'mon beautiful let's go out back. My brother is already cooking on the grill and I'm sure the twins are getting their asses handed to them by Dean, Seth and Evie."

Avery warmed inside as she felt Roman's large hand in the middle of her back as he guided her outside. Once they were outside she saw everyone in the gigantic pool playing water volleyball. Roman lead her back into the house to show her around and point out the bathroom incase it was need. "Should I ask what your parents were saying?" She asked as they stopped in the hallway as her eyes looked at all the family memories that adorned the walls.

Roman chuckled. "They just think the same thing I do; that you're beautiful, mom thinks you're kind of small and has probably made it her mission in life to make you gain weight. Pops said to leave you alone." He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. "So I was thinking about something earlier."

Avery smiled as she looked up at the grey eyes Samoan with the killer smile. "What's that?" She could tell there was something serious lingering in the air between them. She turned and gave him her undivided attention.

Roman continued to stare down at her. "I want to take you on a date. I mean a proper date, just the two of us. You can pick what we do or where we go; I don't really care as long as I'm with you and you're having a good time."

Avery smiled as she locked eyes with the Samoan man again. "I think I'd like that…a lot." She could already feel the butterflies as they erupted in her tummy, just like every other time his grey orbs locked with hers; EVERY TIME!

Roman inhaled deeply as he enjoyed her scent. His hands went to her hips as he gripped them both gently and softly pushed her back until her back met the wall and he was looming over her. She wasn't shaking from his size whereas most women had; he wasn't a small man by any means he was 6'3 and 265 lbs of raw muscle and he knew he looked intimidating as hell. But standing here in front of this woman he would be as gentle as he had to be.

Avery blinked as she watched Roman step up to her. When his hands gripped her hips her hands came up and rested on his forearms. Jesus Christ she never realized just how big his forearms and biceps were. He really was referred to as the Shield's Enforcer for a reason. There was something there; just behind his eyes. She could feel it pulling her in. "What is it Roman?" She asked not realizing her voice had dropped to barely a whisper only he could hear.

"I just need to do something for a minute." He tightened his grip on her hips as his head dipped and suddenly his lips softly pressed against her. He felt her lips tremble slightly but knew it was from the feelings running through her body, because his were trembling against hers as well. Roman's hands didn't need to pull her against him because her hands grabbed his forearms and pulled him against her as his arms snaked around her waist, his lips parted a second time as did hers and soon enough his tongue softly touched the tip of her tongue as well they both couldn't hold the groan back at the sensations that were going through their bodies.

Roman pulled back as he licked his lips. "Wow." It was all he could really say.

Avery smiled. "I second your wow and raise you a Holy Shit."

Oh yea that date was going to be really interesting as they turned and went back outside to join everyone.


	9. Ch 9 Pool Side Fun

**Chapter 9** – Pool Side Fun

Evie watched as Avery walked out of the house and looked as though she'd seen a ghost. She stepped out of the cool clear water of the pool as she walked over. "Aves, is everything okay?" Her emerald eyes looking over her friend looking for a reason for her to have that look on her face.

Avery blinked a few times as she finally locked eyes with her friend and smiled a big cheesy grin as she softly grabbed Evie's arm. "He kissed me and he wants to take me on a date."

Evie's face split into a smile. "Roman kissed you? How did that feel?"

"Instead of my toes curling under – they curled up over the top of my feet." Avery laughed out. "I haven't been kissed like that in a REALLY long time."

Evie laughed. "Did you remember to bring your swim suit?" She laughed harder when Avery pulled the shoulder of her t-shirt down more and showed her it was on under her clothing. "Well go get out of your clothes and join us. We're about to kick Roman's cousins asses; they could use some help."

Evie smiled as she walked back into the house and passed Roman who watched her intently once she disappeared down the hallway and into the bathroom as she began taking her clothes and jewelry off not wanting to lose it in the pool. She pushed her clothes into her backpack which she'd brought with her.

Roman had yet to get changed into his swim trunks; he was still in his street clothes and knew he'd have to change soon. His head snapped up and he nearly had a heart attack when she walked out of the house after changing into her little dark red bikini. She came running out of the house and jumped into the pool doing a cannon ball. Roman couldn't help chuckling as she drenched everyone on the side of the pool.

Roman walked over and squatted down by the side of the pool as she re-surfaced all smiles. "Feeling more relaxed now?"

Avery smiled as she nodded. "You bet." She pushed up on the side of the pool as Roman stood up and took her hands; after she stepped out she pulled her hair over her shoulder and rung the water out of it. She could feel Roman's eyes on her as she looked up and smirked. "Enjoying the view?"

Roman nodded. "Very much so yes."

Avery smiled softly as she stepped forward moving closer to Roman until their chests were touching. "Oh yea? What do you like about the view?" She asked as she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth.

Roman licked his suddenly dry lips and felt a shudder go through his big body. "Everything; I like everything about the view."

"Really?" Avery smirked. "I know where you can get a better view."

Roman was too curious. "Where?" He asked.

Avery smiled as she took one step back. "Here…" Her hands went to his chest and she pushed as hard as she could and watched in amusement as he fell backwards fully clothed into the pool.

Roman broke the surface sputtering as his grey eyes widened and watched as Avery walked away giggling. He watched as she walked over and lay out on a towel in the grass. Oh hell no she wasn't going to shove him into the pool and not think retribution was going to pay her a visit. Roman pushed himself out of the pool as he kicked his sneakers off and peeled his socks off and then his shirt. He walked over as he stood over her dripping wet. She opened her eyes and giggled at his wet hair hanging in his face. Before she could make a move to run, Roman leaned down and lifted Avery over his shoulder and stalked back to the pool and tossed her in and laughed as she screaming the whole way through the air before disappearing under the surface of the water.

This of course would start not just any water fight but a huge wrestling water fight. At one point Evie attempted to get out of the pool but never made it when Dean grabbed her ankle and pulled her body as she flew back and landed perfectly in his arms. She started smacking his shoulders and chest. "You asshole what if you'd made me hit the concrete or I got hurt?"

Dean smiled as he held her in his arms. "I would think by now you'd know; I would never let anything happen to you."

Evie smiled softly. "Really?"

Dean chuckled. "Why do you even have to ask that beautiful? Have I not made my feelings known enough for you? Or do you want me to be absolutely crystal clear?"

"I want you to be clear." Evie stated honestly. She needed to make sure she wasn't just dreaming up their flirty ways between each other.

Dean leaned over and placed her on her feet gently in front of him. He cupped her cheeks as he leaned down and captured her lips. When Dean pulled back he smirked. "Does that clear it up?"

Evie shook her head negatively. "No I don't quite think so; maybe just a little more clarification."

Dean chuckled as he captured her lips once more in a passion haze.

Avery nudged Roman as she nodded towards the kissing friends at the end of the pool. Roman nodded in complete approval before he pulled Avery into his arms and kissed her solidly on the lips. Avery laughed as she pulled back. "What was that for?"

Roman chuckled. "Everyone else was doing it I figured why should we miss out on the fun."

Avery giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I couldn't agree more." She mumbled as it was her turn to capture his lips.

Roman had literally never had that much fun on a day off; not to mention during a family get together. He was normally a quiet guy, but he had a big LOUD Samoan family. Avery actually held her own against his overly loud annoying family.

Roman was pulled from his thoughts as the small hand laced with the hand attached to his tattooed right arm squeezed his fingers. His grey orbs automatically sought out her sapphire blue ones. For the three days they had off, he'd spent two of them with Avery. They talked a lot as they got to know each other far better than just wrestling and personal lives. His brain and heart were so full of nothing but her. As soon as their eyes locked a smile appeared on his lips as she returned it. "What's wrong beautiful?" His baritone voice asked as he leaned over and pressed his lips to her ear. "How's your jetlag?"

Once the plane had landed it was at least a good three hour drive to the arena. They were all surprisingly piled into a huge Ford Expedition and Roman and Avery were sitting all the way in the back in the third row so they could talk privately and Avery could deal with her jetlag.

Even with Avery bruised up she still had to go with the other Diva's and Superstars, she had to cut promos, she had a couple of signings she had to do for the fans, in all honestly she didn't mind since she and Roman had declared they were together but taking it slow of course.

Avery smiled softly as she nodded. "It's slowly subsiding." She answered.

Roman watched as she crossed her legs, right over left at the knee and could feel her sneaker covered shoe rubbing against his jean covered shin. He felt her head as she leaned against his shoulder. He leaned down and softly kissed the top of her head. "Come here." He requested softly. As she lifted her head he let go of her hand and lifted his arm up and over before wrapping it around her waist pulling her closer and she rested her head against his chest. "Did you have a good time with us during our days off? I know I sort of tricked you into it with Evie's help."

Avery laughed as she had her hand on Roman's chest. "I didn't mind being tricked. I mean we needed to break the ice fully somehow. I mean your family is huge and loud but all big families are that way. They wouldn't be any fun and they wouldn't be family."

Roman chuckled as he leaned down and captured her lips with his. His hands slid down and unbuckled her belt and then lifted her from the seat to sit on his lap as he fully wrapped both arms around her body. He felt when he felt her arms go around him as he hands slid into his ponytail at the nape of his neck, he could feel her fingers weaving through his thick hair. When they pulled back Roman smiled softly as their foreheads connected gently. "So when do you want to go on that date beautiful tonight or tomorrow night?"

Avery smiled as she shook her head. "I don't care; as long as I'm with you."

They were pulled from their thoughts as Dean pulled the big SUV into the arena parking lot. They'd check into their hotel once the show was over. Roman had already decided he wanted Avery in his room and sleeping in his arms at night. He didn't care about anything else. He just needed her close to him.

Everyone piled out of the car as they made their way into the building. Dean smirked as he wrapped his arm around Evie and kissed her neck. "Whelp another day; another dollar." There was clearly something different with the group coming into the arena this time around. They all just seemed…happier.


	10. Ch 10 Gold Than Celebrate

**Chapter 10** – Gold Than Celebrate

1…2…3…

And you're NEW WWE Tag Team Champions are Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns.

Avery's deep blue eyes were staring at the duo in the ring.

Did they just really win the Tag Team Championship Titles?

It had been a couple of months since she and Roman had started dating. They'd been taking things extra slow. Since Roman had broken script and saved Avery from being further hurt the fans had spoken and they spoke volumes. They wanted Avery in the Shield. They wanted her walking the guys down to the ring and being in their corner along with Evie.

Stephanie and her husband Paul –Also known as Triple H- gave the fans exactly what they wanted. Avery was officially part of the Shield; in between her matches she was walking the guys down to the ring. Roman had no problems with that either. It just meant that their schedules were matching for a while, until further notice from the writers or management.

No matter what went on in their private lives outside of the ring they kept it to themselves and kept their ring lives separate. Neither knew what the other's scripts contained. So as she watched Roman celebrate with Seth and now Dean had joined them with his newly appointed WWE United Stated Championship Title. The boys crowed, shouted, yelled and hugged and had a damn good time showing the fans just exactly who'd won during the PPV.

Avery stood on the outside of the ring on the floor just staring up at the boys. She had never been so proud in her life. They'd worked so hard since Survivor Series last November and had beaten all the odds and even won their match on the grandest stage at WrestleMania, but now they were officially Champion's -all three of them; no three men deserved it more than the three in the ring.

Avery watched as Roman pointed to her and crooked his index finger at her and pointed to the ring. She smiled softly as she walked up the steps as Evie came out and got into the ring as well; she took Roman and Seth's hands and raised them in the air as Evie did the same with Dean. They climbed out of the ring as Dean lifted Evie over the barricade and Roman lifted Avery up and over the barricade as well.

Once they were in the back, Avery couldn't help it anymore as she saw Roman smirking at her. She jumped into his arms and he caught her as Seth took his belt. "Why didn't you tell me you guys were winning the belts?"

Roman chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her small body. He laughed harder as her legs came up and wrapped around his waist. "It'd called a surprise for a reason baby." He looked at her when she pulled back slightly and saw tears sliding down her cheeks. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I'm so proud of you. You guys have worked so hard for this moment it was so great watching you guys win out there tonight." Avery stated through her tears before she leaned over and captured Roman's lips.

Seth chuckled. "Damn girl, who knew you'd be that excited over a couple of belts."

Avery broke apart from Roman as she laughed and socked Seth in the shoulder. "Shut up ass! I'm proud of all of you tonight."

Seth rubbed his shoulder as he growled slightly which cause Roman to raise an eyebrow at the youngest member of the Shield who he considered as a little brother. Seth threw his hands in the air. "Like I would hurt her." Continuing to rub his shoulder as he followed the couple who were now walking in front of him. "Damn Aves, did anyone ever tell you, you don't hit like a girl?"

Avery nodded as she continued getting her ride from Roman who was more than happy to keep her in his arms until they got to the dressing room. His hands under her thighs to hold her up, not that she weighted enough to worry about. His mom was doing her best to get her to gain weight, but it just wasn't working. Avery's metabolism was so high whatever she ate she burned off in the ring or the gym.

Once they got back to the dressing room Roman set Avery on her feet gently before he kissed her lips softly. "I'm going to shower and then we're all going out to eat. You'll wait for me here right?"

Avery nodded. "I'm not going anywhere."

Roman cupped her cheeks as his thumbs brushed her tears from her eyes. "Don't cry baby. I know they are happy tears, but I don't like to see you crying either way." Roman kissed her lips softly a couple of times. "Okay I'll be out in twenty and were all going out to eat." He watched as she nodded in agreement.

Three hours later and Avery and Roman walked into their hotel room that they'd taken to sharing since they'd started dating. Roman's grey eyes watched as she stepped out of her ballet flats before she turned and looked over her shoulder. He smirked as he suddenly locked the door and followed her towards the bed before he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. "If I forgot to tell you tonight you looked really beautiful." He stated in a low husky rumble as his lips kissed hers softly. He couldn't help but enjoy her outfit. The navy blue tank dress fit her like a second skin and when she turned around and asked him to unzip her he swallowed hard, but did as she asked.

Roman's eyes watched as she turned to face him. She couldn't have looked more beautiful. He couldn't believe they'd been together for a few months and they hadn't even had sex yet. What if she sucked? What is he sucked? There was no way he's ever be able to get in bed with her again. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched the violet colored material fall from her beautiful body. Good God she did have a bra on while they were at dinner and her white lace boy cut panties left VERY little to his imagination. Roman suddenly had the feeling of having too many clothes on and as soon as he slid her panties off her body his came off faster than they went on after his shower earlier.

Avery had never felt so completely naked and felt herself break out into a MAD blush. She felt him cup her cheeks as his lips captured hers.

Backing her up to the bed, Roman felt her knees bump the bed as he carefully guided her down on it, their kiss never breaking. He wanted this woman badly, so much he could taste it and knew they wouldn't be doing any foreplay this time around. The sexual intensity was too much as his knee rested in the apex between her thighs, hovering over her. His tongue dueled with hers, both tasting each other as his large muscular hands ran down her sides, caressing every inch of her body. Roman laced their fingers together and placed both of them above her head. His lips reluctantly left hers to start gliding down her jaw to her neck, both of their breathing erratic.

Avery loved how Roman's finger pushed between hers and how well their hands fit together. His hands were gigantic compared to hers. Her knees were against his sides and she squeezed slightly as his lips brushed against both of her nipples and she tried to contain a moan but it wasn't happening. There was definitely no foreplay happening. They both wanted each other too much to even mess with it right now. Foreplay wasn't everything and she knew she was already dripping with anticipation. She reached down with her right hand and gripped his go-tee and brought his face back up to hers as she softly kissed his lips. "I want you inside of me now. If I'm yours then claim me all the way."

Whatever this goddess wanted, she'd get. Roman couldn't deny her a single thing, every part of him craving to feel her warmth wrapped around him. He could only imagine how it would feel and lifted her outer thighs, settling between them. The mouthwatering scent of her arousal surrounded him, made Roman heady as his eyes locked with hers. "I plan on it." He promised in a low deep husky voice, claiming her mouth and began rubbing the head of his swollen erection up and down her slick folds. Not bothering to question if she wanted this or not, Roman began pushing through them as her sex swallowed him whole, a low groan escaping him.

Avery was in pure heaven when she felt Roman enter her body. She knew her eyes practically rolled in the back of her head as he stretched her open the deeper he went. Her right hand was currently digging her nails into his bicep. It should be against the law for guys to have arms so big their girlfriends hands couldn't fit around them. One of his biceps was the equivalent of one of her thighs. "Oh God Roman – don't stop whatever you do." He was completely filling her to the hilt and finally bottomed out and her whole body involuntarily shivered. It felt so good having him in her body and she knew he was sitting still so she could get accommodated with his size. She finally rocked her hips up against his to let him know he could continue.

He was not a small man by any means. In fact, Roman had hurt a few women he had sex with in the past because of his massive girth. And he flat out REFUSED to hurt this particular woman. So when she rolled her hips up to urge him to continue, it took every ounce of willpower inside of him not to snap his hips forward to claim her completely. Roman growled, feeling her ankles lock around his waist and that forcefully drove him deeper inside of her warm depths. "Hold on." He ordered, both of them shivering with anticipation and finally snapped his hips forward, filling her to absolute capacity and making her his.

Avery bit into her lip as he completed their joining. She could taste the copper from her blood and knew she broke the skin on the inside of her mouth. She didn't care though. Once he started rocking in and out of her body she could feel herself completely giving into him. She was giving him everything she ever had inside of her body to this man she'd been dating for a couple of months; she really didn't care. There was a connection between them that just made her feel as though everything in her life was complete. She already knew she didn't want anyone else. She would never want anyone else ever again. Her heart found the man of her dreams; it was completely cliché but she didn't care. Her dad always said 'the heart wants what the heart wants' every time a guy would break her heart he'd tell her - her heart didn't want or need that particular person and when her heart found the right guy she'd know it. She'd feel it. "Oh God Roman." She felt him shift slightly and he moved deeper, he wasn't just hitting the sweet spot; he was hitting EVERY spot on the way to it.

The second Roman plowed through her tight barrier; he tensed and knew it'd been a long time since Avery had sex. That made a sense of pride to pierce through him because she trusted him enough to be this intimate this quickly. Roman couldn't believe how strong of an attraction he felt toward Avery. He could see himself with this woman for the rest of his life, marrying her, having his babies, the whole shebang. Of course he wouldn't mention any of that because she'd think he was completely insane. That also wasn't the type of discussion to have while he made sweet passionate love to her.

Avery was going completely insane with this man buried inside of her. Each thrust of his hips we're making her wetter and wetter. Maybe she shouldn't have waited a year before having sex again; then again this felt to fuckin great, maybe she should have. She suddenly couldn't take it anymore as she pushed up with her hips and pushed Roman over, he didn't let go of her and took her with him. This was not a problem for Avery. She slowly and excruciatingly began gliding her hips up and down this beautiful man's erection. As she continued to work the lower half of her body, she leaned over and kissed the middle of his chest and let her tongue slide up between his pectorals as she went to one side and gently bit his pebble sized nipple enjoying the groan that came from him.

Roman's fingers slid through her raven locks as he fought the urge not to grip them, not wanting to hurt her. She was driving him insane though with this teasing. The feeling of her core gliding up and down on his hardened erection made his head spin and soon his hips were thrusting up. Their bodies crashed together repeatedly, the pace quickening and Roman knew this wouldn't last. Not with how intense this bout began and currently was. Roman suddenly sat upright and pulled away from her, an evil smirk curving his lips. "On your knees, beautiful." He ordered, sealing his mouth to her neck and nodded as she obeyed, sliding his tongue up the length of her spine. Within seconds, Roman buried his shaft to the hilt inside of her receptive body again, enjoying the sounds of her cries.

His name slipped from her lips a few times and she couldn't stop it. "Roman…" She could die exceedingly happy with this man buried inside of her body. She could die exceedingly happy if she never had sex again after today; but really hoped that wasn't the case. Her hands were clenched into fists in the comforter of the bed and his hands had a good grip on her hips as she began to thrust back against him. His pelvis was crashing against her ass and the smacking echoed throughout the room. She stood up on her knees as she looked over her shoulder and was immediately met with Roman's mouth capturing hers as his grip tightened on her hips. She moaned into his mouth.

This definitely would not be the last time they had sex. Roman would make damn sure of that. There was plenty of time for them to explore each other, no doubt about it. Roman increased the pace, feeling her meet him for every single thrust. Not a lot of women could handle him in this position, but Avery could and that just made him believe wholeheartedly they belonged together. They were meant to be together. It felt like she was made specifically for him and nobody else. There would be nobody else if Roman had his way. Their tongues entwined together as Roman gripped her breasts, tweaking her nipples and never stopped the thrusting, not for a second.

Avery felt like she was looking her breath with every one of his thrusts forward. All the feelings were taking over her body at once and she could feel a tightening in her lower abdomen. "Oh God Roman, I'm going to cum…Make me cum baby." Her hands came down and covered his; still enjoying the power his whole body possessed. She guided his hand to her slick folds and as he started toying with her hard nub her hand gripped his forearm as her other hand slid back behind her to his body and she cupped his naked butt cheek again, egging him on for both of their releases.

Roman groaned from low in his throat, whipping his head back as his black hair flew, pounding as hard, fast and deep as he possibly could inside of her. He refused to cum until she did, sealing his mouth to her neck. His large finger slid inside of her combined with his shaft, stretching her even more and causing two intense sensations. Within minutes, Roman felt her fall apart against him as her walls caved in around his pulsating erection, wrapping him in a warm wet cocoon. "AVERY!" He bellowed out, holding her against him as their bodies tensed and twitched, both of them exploding together.

Avery and Roman collapsed in the middle of the bed as they were both panting. She pushed his long hair back over his shoulders and got it out of his face as her index finger ran down his go-tee, under his chin and her thumb softly ran across his lips as their eyes remained locked. She leaned up and kissed his lips softly. For their first time being intimate it was the perfect Tag Team Championship celebration; at least to the two of them it was.

"Congratulations Champ."


	11. Ch 11 Anytime Champ

**Chapter 11** – Anytime Champ

Dean had Evie wrapped up in his arms as they rode up the elevator. They had parted way with Roman and Avery in the lobby. Seth and Kaitlyn had disappeared half way through dinner; clearly they were celebrating his tag team title win early in the back seat of Kaitlyn's rental. Seth had started dating the WWE Diva's champ secretly a few weeks ago and since then couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Dean suddenly pinned Evie to the back wall of the elevator as his lips descended onto hers. He loved the way she responded to his lips. He and Evie were definitely moving along faster in their relationship than Roman and Avery. And it was only because of Avery's past, which she'd recently shared with himself, Seth and Evie. Obviously Kaitlyn knew since they were cousins and clearly Roman knew; the big man was extremely protective of her against every aspect. Dean couldn't fault him for that he loved her more than anything in his life and couldn't understand why his protective side came out during matches.

Dean smirked as his lips traveled down her jaw to her ear. "Have you been a good girl?" He mumbled against her ear before he kissed down and nipped her pulse point. He felt her head lull to the side to grant him better access to her tender flesh.

Evie was completely at his mercy. As soon as the question left his mouth, she was complete putty in his hands. She slowly melted against him as his hands gripped her hips and his body leaned into hers as their chests were pressed against each other. Dean liked to feel her chest as it rose and fell while she was breathing. He knew staggered breathing from her meant she was getting turned on fast. "I don't think I've been a good girl at all tonight."

Dean growled against the side of her neck. "Oh I know you were a bad girl tonight at dinner baby. You kept stroking and teasing my cock under the table. You know they always say turnabout is fair play. And there ain't any time to play like the present." As soon as the elevator dinged signaling it had arrived at their floor, Dean pulled back as he shifted his weight before lifting her small frame and settling it over his right shoulder before giving her ass a nice slap. "It is so time to play tonight baby." He warned. This honestly could've meant anything at that point.

Dean unlocked the hotel room door as he stepped inside making sure to hang the do not disturb sign on the door before closing and locking the door. Dean walked into the bedroom as he leaned over and gently placed Evie on her feet in front of him. He leaned down and kissed her lips soft as both of his hands cupped her backside before giving each of her ass cheeks a nice firm smack. "If you want to wear these clothes ever again I would suggest you get them the fuck off."

Evie's whole body broke out in goose bumps, her nipples hardened within her black lace bra and the apex between her legs drenched at his words.

10 minutes later, Evie was naked laying on her back with Dean in jeans only hovering over her naked form. He unbuckled his belt as he took her left and right hands and looped the belt around them before moving them above her head to the headboard which he was glad had a bottom rung that was even with the mattress as he wrapped it and tired her hands above her head. His blue/grey eyes locked with hers. "It's not too tight right?" He watched as Evie shook her head negatively. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "That's my girl." He never wanted to hurt her he always wanted to make sure she experienced things differently and not always the same. Next he placed a black scarf around her eyes so she couldn't see anything.

Dean moved around until he was comfortable between her spread thighs. The rough material of the jeans rubbing and sliding against her thighs, calves and feet. "My baby is so wet for me." Dean growled against her parted lips before sliding his finger into her slick folds."Fuck baby, you're so hot." Dean hissed, pushing his finger to Evie until her back arched when he hit her g-spot. "So fucking hot and wet, just for me right baby?" He watched as she nodded. "God you make me so hard baby, just thinking about being buried in my favorite pussy. Can you feel what you do to me baby?" Dean ground his lips against her, letting his extremely hard cock grind her crotch until she nodded while her body jerked with every push of his finger inside her warm wetness.

"You trust me right baby?" He heard her almost a disappointed sigh when he pulled his finger from her body and popped the digit in his mouth and groaned at her taste. He had never had anything better in his mouth in his life. "That's my good girl. I want you to feel everything." He mumbled as he placed kisses up her flat stomach before taking her left nipple into his mouth and saw her shiver from the contact. His lips kissed over and took her right nipple into his mouth. "We can't have this one getting jealous can we?" He watched as goose bump broke out and both nipples tightened into peaks.

Dean pulled back as he slowly kissed back down her body before he settled his head between her beautiful thighs which he licked and sucked all the way to the point of her moans spilling from her lips. He loved every second of her mewls. He didn't even give it a second thought as he slid his tongue into her pussy; when she lifted her feet onto his shoulders, opening herself up to him Dean went for broke. He slid his hands under her ass and lifted her up to his mouth as he feasted on her body.

Evie couldn't move let alone breathe. Dean had done to her once before but her hands had been free to pull on his dishwater blonde hair and right now they were holding onto the headboard of the hotel bed hoping she didn't rip it off the wall it was mounted on. "Oh God Dean…"

"I'm not God baby, but I'm damn close." He rumbled against her wet folds before diving tongue first again and causing her first of many orgasms for that night; keeping his tongue moving to ride out her orgasm to the fullest. He growled against her glistening folds. "You ready for me to fuck this pretty pussy baby?" His voice low and husky.

"Yes…" Evie whimpered as she felt him move around on the bed. She felt him undo the belt from the bottom rung as he growled at her as he pulled the scarf off her eyes as he captured her lips in a hard kiss before pulling back.

"You know what position to get in baby. I'm getting off the bed to shed the rest of my clothes. You better be in your spot or playtime is over." Dean warned as he leaned down and gave her still throbbing clit a pinch.

Evie watched as he smirked before climbing from the bed as she quickly moved around on the bed as she faced the headboard she placed her hands back on the top rung in time to feel Dean push her legs apart with his knee as he knelt behind her spread legs and teased her entrance with the tip of his swollen cock. His arms reached in front of her and retied her to the top run of the headboard as he slipped inside of her body she couldn't help the slow groan that came from her lips.

Dean chuckled. "That's right baby. It feels like home. My dick is just where it needs to be; in its home." He pulled out and pushed back in a couple of times letting her juices coat his length, before he brought his had up and slapped a nice big red hand print across her tanned fleshy right ass cheek. "Push back on me baby. I want to feel you thrusting back onto my cock. I want to feel you working that tight pussy over my dick; just like you can feel my dick working that beautiful pussy." A few more smacks to her bare ass later and they were panting and working up a nice sweat.

Evie could feel herself as she started to contract around his erection as he continued to thrust inside of her welcoming body. He was never NOT welcome inside of her. Evie felt his hands all over her body and then felt his hand slide down the front of her body as her eyes crossed and rolled into the back of her head and Dean slid his index and middle fingers inside of her body stretching her out more around his dick and feeling her grip him even tighter.

Dean groaned. "Cum for me baby. Cover my dick with your cum." His thumb sought out her nub and brushed against it. 1…2…3...

"DEAN!"

Dean smirked as she yelled his name he picked up the pace as rode her hard through her second orgasm but as soon as he felt his balls tingle he was seconds behind her. "EVIE!"

This in turn triggered her third orgasm of the night as they collapsed on the bed once he untied her from the bed and threw the belt off to the side. He took her wrists into his hands and rubbed them softly as he placed feather light kisses over the red marks the leather belt left on her wrists. "Sorry baby."

Evie smirked as she laid across his chest. "Anytime champ; Anytime."


	12. Ch 12 Money Money Money

**Chapter 12** – Money Money Money

Avery sat across the big marble table in the even bigger room. She'd never been to a lawyer's office that was bigger than her apartment in Houston, Texas. She literally lived across the hall from Kaitlyn since they were both 18. Avery swallowed hard as her leg under the big table bounced up and down. She was trying to process everything she'd been told over the phone so far and they were waiting for her deceased husband's lawyer to come speak with her. She felt a large warm hand on her knee to calm her bouncing nerves as her eyes looked over and smiled as she met Roman's soft grey eyes.

"Calm down babe." His deep voice said softly.

Her eyes traveled down and enjoyed the view of his red t-shirt and his jeans and sneakers; his normal traveling outfit. The red in his t-shirt made his grey eyes stand out more and made his skin glow. They'd just finished a show in Chicago the night before and now here they were still in Chicago in a lawyer's office when they could've been half way to Pensacola, Florida already. "I'm sorry it's taking so long." Avery apologized.

Roman shook his head. "No apology needed beautiful." He felt her hand go over his as he turned his hand over palm up so she could lace their fingers together and it didn't take her but a second to do that. He felt her push her small finger between his big ones before her free hand was slowly rubbing up and down his forearm.

"Thanks for being so patient about this. We should've been home by now." Avery sighed heavily.

Roman watch as Avery leaned over and her head rested on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. "We've got three days off babe. It's ok. We'll get home before you know it and we'll relax together; you up for nap time?"

Avery laughed as she looked up at Roman. "I'm always up for nap time with you big guy." She chewed her bottom lip. "Is it bad that I feel more at home in your place in Florida and not in my own apartment in Texas?"

Roman chuckled softly as he leaned down and caught her lips in a soft kiss. "I like that you feel at home at my place in Florida. I feel just as comfortable in Texas when I'm with you as well." He confessed. He had been to Texas with her a few times; the heat was at least a dry heat and not a humid heat like Florida. They were pulled from their thoughts as a dark haired man walked into the room and sat at the head of the large rectangular table; shaking both of their hands.

"I'm sorry to of kept you two waiting Miss. Michaelson. I'm Martin Thomas as you know I'm Brian Bellamy's estate attorney. I am sorry that it took so long to settle his estate, but because of there being so much of it we had to make sure we had all of it. There are a few properties, quite a few stocks and a couple of bank accounts. Mr. Bellamy was smart with the money he earned and spent and invested it wisely. He never made any deals without first consulting me."

Avery's eyes widened. "He never told me any of this. And you're sure he left it to me?" She asked.

Martin Thomas smirked and the raven haired beauty. "Brian was never one to mince words or decisions. When he made a decision he did it and never looked back. Before you two were even married he came to me and told me to draw up all the legal paperwork to leave everything to you. He had a lot of confidence in you and said you'd know what to do with all of it, but he also made it very clear that he didn't care what you did with it as long as his family did not see a penny of it."

Avery nodded. "What am I supposed to do with all of this?" She asked as her fingers tightened around Roman's hand; his thumb rubbed the back of her hand to let her know he was there for her.

Martin Thomas chuckled. "Whatever you want honey. Keep the stocks going; put the money in the bank accounts into a college fun for future children. Sell the houses and take an early retirement from the wrestling gig. Get out while you've still got all your arms and legs and you've not been paralyzed. Make a life for yourself. You do whatever you want to do; you do whatever you think Brian would've wanted you to do." He sighed softly. "It's your money now you do with it as you please. I'm going to get the paperwork all copied and get the bank account information with the stocks information, plus the spare keys to the houses. I shouldn't be more than ten minutes. Feel free to get up and stretch your legs."

Avery watched as the suit walked out of the room before she pushed away from the overly large rectangular table and walked over to the ceiling to floor windows of the Chicago sky rise. They were at least 30 stories up as she looked out and down. She wasn't standing there but a few seconds when she felt Roman's hands on her hips before they slid around her waist and she leaned back and melted into his body. "I didn't know about any of this; what am I going to do Roman? You know every family member of his is going to come out of the wood work now and want to know why a woman no one knew he was married to is getting everything he acquired while he was alive."

Roman softly kissed the side of her neck. "I don't know baby. Clearly Brian had a reason for leaving it to you. It's up to you with what happens to all of it."

Avery shook her head. "I'm certainly not keeping any of it. There's no way in hell I would create a college fund for children I didn't even have with him. I didn't marry Brian for his money. I married him for companionship. I married him because on his last day on Earth I didn't want him to feel lonely. But I will follow his wishes. I will make sure no one in his family gets a dime. I'll figure out a charity or a college scholarship program; something."

Roman felt her turn around in his arms as she burrowed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "You do what's best for you Avery; not anyone else." Honestly Roman wanted to punch that smarmy lawyer for telling her to retire before she paralyzed herself. You don't say shit like that to people who freely beat the shit out of their co-workers for fun. And you certainly don't say negative comments like that because then it has a tendency to stay on their mind and the next time they are in the ring they hurt themselves from over analyzing everything. "I'm here for you as long as you need me baby. Whatever decision you make is what I will support you on."

Avery looked up. "How'd I get so lucky?"

Roman chuckled as he leaned over and kissed her lips softly. "You won the lottery baby."

Avery giggled. "I sure did." She winked at him as a throat cleared awkwardly. They broke apart as Avery's eyes went back to the attorney.

Martin Thomas chuckled. It was refreshing to see a couple so happy. "Well I placed everything in this manila envelope. I've also got my business card with my personal cell phone number on it. If you need me to go over anything with you feel free to give me a call." He handed over the envelope. "You're free to go. Have a safe flight home." He stated as he he shook both of their hands once again.

Roman took Avery's hand in his as she grabbed her backpack and placed the envelope inside. They had just enough time to get to the airport and get to Pensacola to enjoy the rest of their time off together. Roman already knew she wouldn't be looking at any of the paperwork that lawyer gave her today for at least a couple of days. She was still mentally adjusting to everything the lawyer had dropped into her lap. They got a taxi to the airport and before long they were walking through the front door of his house in Florida.

Roman kissed her temple softly. "Let relaxation time begin baby. This it might be naptime?" He asked with a small smile. He knew she couldn't resist lying in bed with him.

Avery smiled. "Yea, let's go big man. We need all the rest and relaxation we can get for the next few days. We've got that trip to Japan in a couple of weeks and then a month after that the trip to Australia. Both are going to be tiring and stressful. But it's nothing we can't handle."

Neither of them realized the problems the money was going to cause between them in the few weeks to come,


	13. Ch 13 Struggling

**Chapter 13** – Struggling

Of course; it was another Monday Night Raw - only just a different date. Avery had the beginnings of a hell of a headache and was at the end of her rope with Brian's family and the money he left her. She was at the point now where she was going to get them all in the same room and stand in the middle and throw it all up in the air and whoever caught what came down that's all they got and nothing else. But she couldn't do it. No matter how much she wanted too. She knew things between her and Roman were straining heavily and they were due for a big fight. She just didn't realize how bad it was going to be.

Avery knew Brian's family would start emerging from the wood work and she wasn't lying in the 6 months since she'd been told about the money; she'd gone to court a total of 75 times to contest the last will and testament. The judge always found in Avery's favor because the will was iron clad. He'd requested the money go to her before they even got married and before he found out about the brain tumor. Rehashing the story 75 times was playing on her nerves. She had just about had it. Hell even people who weren't in his family were trying to get his money because they met him in passing or had a family friend who met him and had passed from a brain tumor too.

The money and court issue was REALLY putting a strain on her and Roman as well. On her days off if she wasn't in court than she was preparing for yet another court date by talking on the phone with Martin Thomas who was helping her fight off the money hungry leeches; by representing Brian's health and wellbeing at the time of his decision to leave the money to her.

Roman felt like he was being alienated and for good reason. In the last six months, Avery had gone home to Florida with him maybe ten times. It was disheartening to him because he just wasn't getting any quality time with the woman he was in love with. She was always in Chicago at court or in Texas preparing for court.

Roman growled audible as he was digging through his duffle bag looking for his wrist wraps. The same black wrist wraps he wore to the damn ring every single night. "Fuck…" He cursed. "Shit…" He cursed again. "Son of a bitch." His temper was about the skyrocket out of control. "What the fuck? Where are my damn wrist wraps?" He snapped again.

Dean's eyebrow rose as he looked at Roman. "Bro, what's going on with you?" Dean asked as he walked over and watched as Roman glared at his bag.

"No – No I'm really not. I can't find my God damn wrist wraps that I wear to the ring and I haven't spent quality time with Avery in weeks and I'm trying to figure out why we are dating if we can't even spend any time together." Roman growled again as he took everything out of his duffle and growled some more when he got to the empty bag and the still weren't there.

Dean's eyes shot open. "She's still has to fuck with idiot who are going after Bran's money?"

Roman sighed heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yea and now it's just getting ridiculous. She needs to get rid of it or give it to his family and let them fight over it. But it needs to stop hindering out relationship. She came with me to Florida for our days off and spent 40 hours out of our 48 hours off yammering on the phone with that ass hat lawyer in Chicago." Roman planted his hands on his hips as he exhaled heavily. "And she packed our bags last night at the hotel while talking to the ass hat and now my wrist wraps are missing."

He pulled his cell phone out and dialed her cell and it went to voicemail. "Naturally she's either on the phone with the ass hat or her phone died. This is just great." He grumbled through clenched teeth.

Avery got changed into her wrestling gear as she pulled her boots out of her bag she shook her head. Roman's wrist wraps fell out. "He's got to be going crazy looking for these. Lord he's going to kill me." She pulled her boots on and got them laced up and then grabbed Roman's wrist wraps. On her way to 'The Shield' dressing room she was stopped by her cousin Kaitlyn. She walked in and smiled. "How are you and Seth doing since you two started dating?"

Kaitlyn smiled. "It's so weird dating someone with the same hair style as me. Well almost the same. We're doing really good. I'm going to take him to Texas on our days off this week so he can meet Mom and Dad; I met his family last week when he took me to Iowa."

Avery crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the door frame. "How was it? Meeting his parents I mean."

Kaitlyn's smiled morphed into a huge grin. "It was really great. They made me feel so welcome. His little nieces sat me on the floor and did my hair and makeup, of course with ten year olds I wasn't really expecting too much. But they actually did a pretty good job and even if they hadn't I still would've loved it because I had fun letting them do that."

"Are you nervous for him to meet Auntie and Uncle?" Avery asked with a smirk.

The two tone haired diva nodded emphatically. "Absolutely; his parents were so cool and were shocked to see someone else with the two different colors of hair. You already know how my parents feel about me trying to be different. 'You have to be a team player if you want to belong'. It's what mom says all the time. Of course she's still trying to marry me off; thinking I need to be married and have a man take care of me in order for me to be happy. I honestly haven't been this happy in years Aves." She reached out and tapped the end of Avery's nose. "And neither have you. I can tell Roman is good for you and good to you."

Avery smiled softly as she nodded. "Yea, he is. He really is." She admitted openly. She looked down and saw the wrist wraps in her hand as she pushed off from the door. "Speaking of the big man; I better get down to their dressing room. I have part of his ring gear which he probably tore his duffle bag apart looking for. I'll catch you later cousin." She winked at the Diva and turned to get back on her route to Roman.

Avery stopped in front of his dressing room and knocked on the door. Seth stuck his head out and smiled. "Is everyone descent in there?" She asked with a smirk.

Seth rolled his eyes. "I don't know about descent but we've all got clothing on." He chuckled as he opened the door so Avery could step inside.

Avery's eyes went directly to the large growling Samoan in the corner who was starting to wrap his wrists with tape; which he hated. She held out the wraps between her index finger and thumb. "I had a couple of stowaways in my bag. Do they look familiar to you?"

Roman's grey eyes shot to his girlfriend and he growled as he ripped the tape of his wrist and threw the roll across the room before he walked over and snatched his wrist wraps out of her hand. "I tried calling you and you're phone is off." He snapped.

Avery's eyes widened as she pulled her hand back. "Sorry, I turned it off so I can at least get some peace and quiet at the arena and focus on work."

Roman exhaled harshly. "Yea well maybe if you focused on us a little more you wouldn't be packing my shit in your suitcase. This is the fifth time you've done that." He snapped again.

Avery narrowed her eyes slowly as she could tell his Samoan temper was about to go off the charts. "Roman, I'm sorry I didn't mean to pack your stuff with mine; it was an accident. It's not like I did it on purpose." She started to say something when his phone started ringing and he held up his hand to answer it.

"Yea Mattie what's up?" Roman answered his phone. It was his older brother. His eyes widened at the rushed and scared tone of his older brother. Matt was seventeen years older than Roman and the oldest in the family; Roman was the baby. "Mattie slow down, what happened to dad?"

Avery stepped up closer and grabbed Roman's hand; trying to let him know she was there for support if he needed it and he pushed her hand away.

Roman closed his eyes as his brothers shaky voice told him their father had been in a car accident and was in a coma; it didn't look good. "Mattie, I'm leaving now. I'll be there as soon as I can. Hold it together bro." He hung up as he started throwing everything back into his duffle bag. "Seth, call and get me a taxi." He would change into his street clothes when he got in the taxi. "My dad was in a car accident and he's in a coma."

Avery's eyes widened. "I'll come with you."

Roman shook his head. "Don't bother; all you can seem to focus on is work and the money. You'd be no help to me. You need to get your priorities straight. You either want to be with me or you want to be with a dead guy. You can't have it both ways Avery. I shouldn't have to fight a dead guy for your attention." He shouldered his bag. "You let me know what you want to do."

Those were his parting words as Avery watched him walk out of the dressing room, out of the arena and out of her life.


	14. Ch 14 Sister Knows Best

**Chapter 14** – Sister Knows Best

Roman sat in the hospital room looking at his father as he was hooked up to beeping machines, monitors, and IV's. His right leg was in a full cast from his knee to his foot; it had been crushed when the engine came back and smashed it between the center console and the engine block. He had a severe concussion from his head hitting the side window and his nose had been broken in two different places from the air bag deployment.

Roman had immediately called WWE headquarters and told them he was going to have to take personal time off for family emergency. He ran his fingers through his hair as he pulled his thick hair into a low tail at the nape of his neck, before he sat forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "C'mon pop. You have to make it through this." He mumbled as he shook his head. His head snapped over to his sister Summer as she touched his forearm.

"How are you and Avery doing? You haven't left this room in a week and you've not spoken to her on the phone." Summer asked as she readjusted her sideway sitting position to get more comfortable.

Roman shook his head. "I think we're taking a break right now. I didn't exactly leave the arena on good terms with her."

"Roman what did you do? a few months ago you couldn't' stop talking about her and now suddenly you left on bad terms and you 'think' you guys are on a break." Summer asked as she sat up more. She was now more interested in what her baby brother had to say then getting actual sleep.

Roman sighed heavily as he sat up and gripped the arms rests of the uncomfortable hospitals chairs that his butt had permanently imprinted for the last week. "I don't honestly know what happened. Six months ago were sitting in a law office and she's been told she inherited millions of dollars from her dead husband and now six months later she's been to court more times than I can count to make sure her dead husband's family doesn't get the money. We haven't spent any time together and I find myself suddenly trying to remember why we started dating."

Roman sucked in a breath and hissed when his sister pinched the skin on his tricep; before jerking his arm away and slapped at her hand. "I don't know. I was heated on Monday before Matt even called me and it was something little and something immensely stupid and my Samoan temper got the best of me and I spouted off at her out of anger once I ended the phone call with Mattie and now I've not heard from her since. Not that I can really blame her. If she kicked me in the balls the next time she saw me I wouldn't blame her."

Summer shook her head. "Jesus baby bro, you really know how to fuck it up. So how is she dealing with the money situation?"

Roman scrubbed a hand down his face. "She married the guy so he wouldn't be alone when he died. She loved him but she was never in love with him. She doesn't want the money; she makes enough through WWE that she doesn't need it. She's very adamant about not spending it or using it. She'd been trying to find the perfect charity to donate it too and she can't really decide. I tried helping her, but I've been snapping at her and short tempered lately and I've been an asshole about the whole thing."

Roman cringed as his older sister slapped his bicep HARD. Oh yea he felt that. "God Damn it Summer that hurt."

Summer scoffed. "Yea well imagine what your girlfriend feels like right now?" Summer sighed heavily. "So what were you so angry about before you blew up at her? I mean how minor was it?" She asked as her Anoa'i inherited grey eyes turned to her little brother.

Roman looked at the floor. "Man you are going to yell at me in about five seconds." He looked back up and smirked. "I couldn't find my wrist wraps. Avery packed our shit the night before while she was on the phone with that ass hat lawyer and she packed them in her bag by mistake. She actually does it all the time now."

"Wrist wraps Roman? Those shitty black velcro wrist protectors you wear all the time and look stupid wrestling without?" Summer hissed out. "Roman you're a grown ass man. Why is she packing your shit when you could get off your dead Samoan ass and do it yourself? Then your shit won't go in her bag by ACCIDENT."

Summer shook her head at her baby brother. "I – I can't even…I don't know how to respond. You know Avery hasn't asked you for anything. As much as you need her love and support right now – you sure as hell didn't give her any. You act like whatever she's going through with all of this is easy. Can you imagine having to go to court all those times and tell them how your significant other died? I mean it doesn't matter if they were never in love. They still meant something to each other and having to rehash that story a thousand times has got to be a fuckin killer."

Summer was about to continue when Vanessa poked her head into the room. "Hey Roman, you got a visitor and I want to come in and sit with daddy for a bit before work." She walked all the rest of the way. She watched as her baby brother stood and walked over to the door. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before she watched as he walked out to the waiting room.

Avery's hands were in her lap as she sat there. She was nervous as hell and she had contemplated calling Roman over the phone. She wanted to be here for him. She knew his father was one of the most important people in his life, but she also didn't want to intrude either. Avery watched as Roman walked around the corner with his hands stuffed into the front pockets of his jeans. He had thick bruise like circles under his eyes so clearly he hadn't gotten enough sleep in the last few days. She stood up as she kept clenching and unclenching her hands. She wanted to hug him and tell him everything was going to be ok, but she wasn't even sure if she should even touch him.

Roman looked up and saw Avery sitting in the ICU waiting room. He felt himself sigh with relief, he wanted her there; he needed her there and he shouldn't have pushed her away the way he had. He had let his temper get the best of him and Summer was right he should've supported her better. He stopped in front of her. "You came…" His deep voice rumbled. "You didn't have too."

Avery shook her head. "Yes I should have. I shouldn't have let you leave on Monday by yourself. Your parents and family mean so much to you. They really are the most important people in your life. I was just kind of taken off guard by what you said. I didn't realize how wrapped up in this stupid shit I was and I know I've been alienating you and neglecting our relationship and I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for all of this to get so overwhelming and time consuming. You never asked for any of this but neither did I and I just didn't know how to handle it." She pulled her fingers through her hair. "Look, I donated the money in the bank accounts to the WWE's Make A Wish Foundation. The stocks have been signed over to Brain Cancer Research. The houses are officially assigned to a real estate company and being rented out."

She grew quiet for a minute. "Except one that seems to be strangely enough located in Pensacola and I was sort of thinking…I was thinking of giving up my apartment in Texas and moving into the house in Pensacola to be closer to you. Trying to make this relationship work on the road is hard enough; but it gets harder with me living in Texas and you living in Florida. I have nothing keeping me in Texas and I want my future filled with you."

Roman almost passed out. She was seriously going to give up everything in Texas to live near him. He knew she didn't get along with her parents very well and when he'd gone with her to meet them they didn't like his long hair, they didn't like his Samoan tribal tattoo; they just didn't like him period. But they couldn't sway Avery from being with him. And now she wanted to move to Florida to be closer to him. They were going to shit purple Twinkies. But he didn't care.

It took Roman all of five minutes to snap out of his Avery reverie before he stepped closer and pulled her into his arms as he leaned down and buried his nose in her hair. "I have a better idea." Roman stated before he backed away slightly. "How about we both move into the house? We'll gut it and make it our own so there are no traces or memories of Brian in there."

Roman watched as she nodded in agreement before he leaned down and captured her lips. They were really going to do this. They were really going to move into together. This was going to work. It had too. He couldn't love anyone anymore than he loved Avery and he knew it didn't matter how much they fought she loved him as well.

Avery cupped his face. "How long since you've had some real sleep?" She asked softly as she felt his hands gripping her hips gently.

Roman shrugged. "It's been a couple of days."

Avery held out her hand. "Gimme your Chevy Tahoe keys. You're not driving, but I am taking you home to get a few hours of sleep. You will be no good for your family if your dad wakes up and sees you like this. He will kick your ass." She held out her hand. "C'mon, I'll even lay down and take a nap with you." She smiled as Roman put his hand in hers and let her lead him to his navy blue Tahoe in the parking lot.

Roman could already feel the sandman calling. This was going to be a GREAT nap.


	15. Ch 15 I'm Done

**Chapter 15 **– I'm Done

Roman leaned back in the passenger seat of his Tahoe as Avery drove to his place. His hand was resting on her jean covered thigh as she drove and her hand was resting over top of his as she pushed her small fingers between his big ones. He loved it when she did that. "You look tired babe, have you been getting enough sleep since all this bullshit started 6 months ago?"

Avery nodded. "Yea, I feel a little more tired, but I've been getting enough sleep. I've definitely know more about inheritance laws now; Martin Thomas was a definite big help though."

Roman scoffed. "That guy is a pretentious ass hat."

Avery laughed as she shook her head. "Pretentious ass hat he might be; but quite intelligent when it comes to the law. He picked the right career choice." She never had anything bad to say about Martin Thomas; yes he was slightly stuffy and sometimes quite snobbish, but the man was nice to her and helped her as much as possible. "I'm not complaining about him. He was a nice guy and helped me with every case and never charged me a cent for all the 'legal advice' he gave me. His normal fee is 250 an hour."

Roman scoffed again. "Yea that's not helping his case from my point of view." He looked at Avery and could see there was something different about her. He noticed it when he first came around the corner of the hospital. She looked different; he just couldn't put his finger on it. Roman was pulled from his thoughts as he watched Avery pull into the drive way of a house. "Where are we babe?"

Avery smiled. "This is the house. You want to go see it?" She knew he was tired but she couldn't help but be excited about it.

Roman smiled as he nodded; his nap could wait; this definitely couldn't. They got out and Roman's hand automatically sought hers out as they walked up to the front door and she unlocked it. As they walked in and looked up the two story home was beautiful. It wasn't extravagant or anything, but it was beautiful and modest. Roman let Avery led him around. He saw her suitcase in the foyer and knew she'd already been there and he really couldn't blame her. "This place is really perfect." He let go of her hand as he walked around a little more.

Avery nodded as she watched Roman walk around the house. She slowly followed behind him, through the living room, and into the kitchen and around the dining room. The counter tops were granite in the huge kitchen and the floors through the entire place were wooden. They slowly walked upstairs and were looking at the four spare bedrooms and then went to the master bedroom. It was absolutely beautiful. There were French doors that went out to a huge upstairs wooden porch and then stairs that went down to a medium tier and then down to a bottom tier to a porch that was off the kitchen. It was absolutely perfect; well almost perfect.

"Roman…Can we – talk for a minute?" Avery asked hesitantly from the doorway of the master bedroom.

Roman looked over at his girlfriend and could see something there again. Something was bothering her and whatever it was – was no reaching her blue eyes. Roman walked over to his girlfriend. "Something's wrong." It was a statement not a question and he watched as she nodded. "What is it babe?"

Avery looked down as she rung her hands in front of her. "I uh…I came to Florida for three reasons. The first was to check on you and your father. The second was to check out this amazing house. And the third…" She swallowed hard. "Was to uh – tell you I'm sort of taking some more personal time from work..."

Roman could tell she was literally having a hard time getting the words out. He walked closer and took her hands into his. "Why what's going on babe?" He could feel her shaking; literally trembling from head to toe. "It can't be that bad."

Avery looked down at his hands and then back up into his beautiful grey orbs. "I'm pregnant."

Roman's eyes closed. She didn't just say that. She really didn't just say that. "How is that even possible; I thought you were on the pill?" He asked with his eyes still closed as he let go of her hands and stepped back a couple of feet. He could feel his anger starting to bubble.

Avery sighed heavily. "The pill isn't 100% effective Roman. You're 28 that's sex ed 101. It's only 99.99% protected."

Roman growled. "So because of that stupid .01% I get stuck with a kid and a baby mama? We haven't even had sex in 3 months Avery. So now you want to tell me who you fucked around with?" He asked with venom in his voice.

Avery felt like she'd been stabbed in the heart. "Really Roman? Because you think I cheated on you so that's the only way I can be pregnant right? Like I'm trying to trap you in a relationship you don't want. If you didn't want the responsibility all you had to do was say so."

Roman shook his head. "It's not my responsibility because it's not my fuckin kid you're carrying. You've been spending way too much time with that fuckin idiot lawyer for me not to be suspicious. You said it yourself he didn't even charge you for all the FREE advice he gave you. I didn't realize you were trading legal advice for pussy."

Avery frowned. "Are you serious right now?"

Roman glared. "What do you expect me to believe? The last few months you've been up his ass and he's been up yours. You barely came back to Florida with me and when you finally do it's because we had a fight and you wanted to kiss ass for the way you've been the last six months. I needed my girlfriend here to help support me and all I got was a pregnant whore."

Avery couldn't believe the shit Roman was spouting to her; she frowned as tears pricked the back of her eyes. "You really think that low of me? You really believe I'd ever – You…" Her lips trembled as her blue eyes stared at him. She couldn't believe the accusatory words coming from his mouth. She blinked as tears slid down her cheeks. "Okay…The mother of your child is a whore. Please remember those are your words – not mine."

Roman rolled his eyes. "Don't get dramatic Avery. You knew this was how I was going to react. What do you want me to? Hit my knees and praise God that my girlfriend is pregnant and that it may or may not be mine? That's not going to happen. I want a DNA test to prove its mind and then you might get something from me."

"I'm done. I'm so done with you Roman. I can't seriously believe half the shit that just came from your mouth. I don't understand where you get off thinking I was screwing the lawyer. He was only trying to help me. Suddenly a guy can't help a girl unless she's blowing him off now or what?" She asked.

Roman shook his head. "Not with you. You're a beautiful woman and I saw the way he was looking at you in his office the day you found out about the money. He wanted to devour you whole. And you have zero will power against guys who turn on the charm. You smiled and you giggle on the phone with him; every time he called. I've never gotten that kind of response from you."

Avery shook her head. "That's because you already had me you asshole. You've had me from the first day we MET. I didn't want anyone else in my life. You've been it for me since day one Roman; day ONE." More tears slid down her cheeks. "But I don't want you anymore. It's good to know what you really think of me. Hey do me a favor."

Roman scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "What's that?"

Avery threw his SUV keys out of the bedroom door and into the hallway. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" He just stood there and looked at her and didn't move. "GET OUT - NOW! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE." She got quiet as her eyes went back to Roman as he walked into the hallway and picked up the keys and then stood up looking at her. "If you think that's what's really going on and you think so little of me – than get out. I don't need anything from you; I don't want anything from you. And I sure as hell don't need you in our life. Don't worry Roman you're off the hook; you have zero obligations and free to fuck whoever you want." She slammed the bedroom door and locked it as she leaned against it before she slid down it.

She had never felt so much pain in all her life.

Roman didn't realize he had been holding his breath, but he was. As soon as the door slammed shut he exhaled. He turned and left the house as he got into his Tahoe and drove home. He went upstairs and laid across his bed and stared at the ceiling.

What the hell did he just do?


	16. Ch 16 Make It Stop Hurting

**Chapter 16** – Make It Stop Hurting

Seth watched as Roman did 405lb squats from a straight standing position with the barbell weighted down on his shoulders. He had a shit ton of aggression built up inside of him the last few days since being back on the road. His dad woke up from the coma and was doing great. He hadn't been released from the hospital yet but he would be soon. The guys and Evie had missed him the time he was gone. But the longer Seth stood there watched Roman, the longer he could tell something wasn't quite right with one of his best friends.

Seth's dark eyebrows rose when Roman lifted the barbell with the 405lb weights and dropped it on the ground like it was nothing. "Bro, what is up with you?"

Roman looked up as Seth tossed a sweat towel to him and a bottle of water. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Seth scratched a weightlifting glove covered thumb across his beard covered jaw. "Something different with you; these last few days since you've been back on the road you've been really pushing yourself in the gym. You've been pushing yourself so hard I'm worried you're going to injure something. Not to mention, Avery it out on personal time again and everything someone asks you where she is you avoid the question."

Roman sat on the weight bench as he draped the towel over his jersey short covered leg and sighed heavily. Jon and Evie were across the gym and she was holding his feet down as he did sit ups for his abs; Roman made a face because every time he sat up Evie would kiss him as a reward. "You know about the fight I had with Avery the night my dad got into the accident." He started refreshing the two-toned haired man's memory – not that he had too.

Seth nodded. "Yea, it was a bad night all around. Kaitlyn went home sick. Avery cried as she left the room and just barely made it through her match. I stayed with her most of the night once we all got back to the hotel."

Roman shook his head as he took a sip of his water. "Yea well it just got all bad after that. She stayed away for a week and then came to see me during our normal days off this week. I shit you not the minute I walked around the corner and saw her. I couldn't have been happier." Roman sighed heavily. "We talked about moving into a house in Pensacola together that her – um – deceased husband has there; we were going to gut it and make it our own." Roman's eyes closed as he tried to get control of his emotions. "Then she suddenly dropped the bomb on me that she's pregnant; I maybe sort of freaked out and accused her of being pregnant with someone else's baby."

Seth's chocolate brown eyes widened. "Are you serious right now Roman?" Seth questioned in an unbelieving tone. "You know it killed her to find out she was pregnant while you guys weren't speaking?"

Roman's eyes widened. "Why did you know she was pregnant before me?"

Seth shook his head. "She started throwing up and not feeling good and she looked pale as hell so Kaitlyn and I took her to the emergency room last week before Monday Night Raw. We thought it was food poisoning because it came out of nowhere." Seth scrubbed a hand down his face. "It wasn't food poisoning, it was extreme night sickness. Apparently she doesn't get morning sickness she gets it at night." Seth narrowed his eyes. "How could you think that the baby Avery is carrying isn't yours? Do you even understand how much that girl loves you?" Seth asked in a dark tone.

Roman growled as he stood up from the weight bench. "Don't start with me Seth I was under a lot of pressure and stress that day. I hadn't slept in almost ten days. My dad was still in a coma and we were being told he might not make it out. The hospital kept telling my mother it would be better if we unplugged the machines. Avery pops up out of nowhere just to tell me she's knocked up and thinking about moving to Florida to be near me. That doesn't sound the least bit suspicious to you?"

Seth narrowed his eyes. "So because you were stressed and sleep deprived that gave you some kind of reason to be such a heartless asshole and accuse your girlfriend of not only fucking around but being pregnant by someone else. Let me guess you accused her of screwing around with the lawyer right?" He asked; even though he already knew. It didn't take a genius to know Roman had issues with that lawyer from day one. He watched as Roman looked around the gym before he gave a curt nod. "Jesus Christ Roman. I thought you were smarter than that."

Roman growled as he stepped closer to Seth. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Seth shook his head. "That lawyer who you just can't stand. The one you've been thinking has the hot's for Avery. You're about to feel really fuckin stupid."

Roman shook his head. "I'm not going to feel stupid. I'm going to feel extremely smart when I don't get lassoed with a fuckin kid that ain't MINE and cheating WHORE for a girlfriend."

"HE'S GAY!" Seth yelled; he couldn't take it anymore. Roman calling Avery a whore was the last straw. No one understood how much Avery loved Roman; like Seth and Kaitlyn. They'd been with her when she found out she was pregnant. She had been excited and scared at the same time because they had been fighting and she was on the fence about it being good or bad news.

Roman's head snapped up as everyone in the gym stopped working out as they looked at the two Shield members in the corner. "You're lying." Roman accused.

Seth pulled his fingers through his hair as he re-tied it in a bun at the base of his head; shaking his head negatively. "She's told you a few times he was gay after all your snide smartass comments about thinking he was a snob stuck up stuffed shirt; every time you said he was looking at her ass. She would look at you and tell you he was gay. But you either weren't hearing her or you were blowing her off." Seth stared at his best friend. "She sat there one night told you she thought he looked familiar and since they were spending so much time together they started to get to know each other. He's been dating one of her cousins. Actually he's dating Kaitlyn's older brother."

Seth scoffed as he tossed his shirt over his shoulder. "Still feel like you're being lassoed with a kid that isn't yours and a whore for a girlfriend?" Seth grabbed his bottle of water and turned back to look at the man that stood in front of him that he considered a brother. "I understand you guys fighting, but you know if you just stopped for 3 seconds and listened to the words coming out of her mouth. It would've honestly saved you from saying a lot of hateful words to the woman who is pregnant with your child. She knew it was her fault that she got wrapped up in the court cases and trying to do what was right for her deceased husband. But how could you look in her eyes and look at her face and honestly ever believe for a second that she would cheat on you? She wanted to spend the rest of her life with you. Wanted – being the operative word; I'm not so sure anymore. And I really can't blame her." Seth walked out of the gym fully disgusted.

Roman watched as Seth left the gym; suddenly feeling nauseas. Was there any reason that Seth would lie to him about any of this? No. He's known Seth since they were in FCW/NXT. Roman pinched the bridge of his nose as he grabbed his towel and water bottle and headed back to his hotel room. He knew Avery was going to be at Monday Night Raw later that night; Evie had let them know it. She was there to shoot an 'injury' promo so the fans wouldn't know about her having the baby. He really needed to talk to her and get some things straight. Actually he wasn't sure how he was going to apologize.

A few hours later, Monday Night Raw was getting ready to start. Seth was sitting in the Shield's dressing room as they were trying to get ready for match they would be having. Kaitlyn was still out with bronchitis and a double ear infection so she wasn't even cleared to travel with them yet. He was missing her something crazy. Stephanie McMahon had already been in the dressing room a few times because Avery hadn't made it to the arena yet and everyone was looking for her; she hadn't been answering her phone as of late. Not that Seth could blame her. No one knew about the baby except Kaitlyn, Seth and Roman. Seth and Kaitlyn knew it was up to Avery who she shared the news with. Seth could tell Roman was ashamed of his behavior towards her that he didn't say a damn word about it.

Stephanie walked into the dressing room. "Has anyone heard anything from her yet?" She questioned. The pregnant diva had literally stopped talking to everyone at this point and Stephanie was starting to get worried. Her promo needed to be cut in 30 minutes. Stephanie watched as everyone shook their heads. "Please keep me up to date. I'm going to have my assistant go back and check her hotel room." She left the room as she was pulling her cell out to dial a number.

Avery sighed heavily. She loved the rain but she hated how only crazy people drove in the rain. She'd already slammed on her brakes to keep from hitting idiot people who cut her off at least a good fifteen times. She rolled her eyes as yet another idiot cut her off again. "Jerk!" Avery groaned as she slowed down slightly. The traffic was getting thicker and worse the closer she got to the arena. She was running so late, but she was not going to speed in this weather just to make it on time. And her phone kept ringing and she wasn't about to answer it with the idiot drivers that surrounded her.

Again her phone started ringing again; her eyes left the road for a minute as she looked over at the seat and saw Seth was calling her. She was almost to the arena she wasn't going to answer it. She looked up and gasped as she slammed on her brakes. A flatbed truck loaded down with rod iron bars had stopped and his load re-shifted so the bars were sticking out at all odd lengths and the car behind her started hydroplaning and slammed into the back of her rental and shoved her into the back of the Semi. She slammed her eyes shut as she heard the windshield explode from hitting the rod iron bars. Avery cried out as a white hot pain stabbed her right shoulder as the steering wheel was shoved into her chest and stomach.

Avery's breathing was labored as the sounds of the twisting metal and shattering glass finally came to a stop. The sound of rain coming down and sirens in the distance brought her back to reality. She slowly forced her eyes open as she looked around to get her bearings back. She looked to her right and her blue eyes widened; the pain in her shoulder was a rod iron bar that had pierced her shoulder and went straight through her body and then through the chair pinning her to the seat. Her breathing became labored again and she couldn't think fast enough because the pain was taking over everything at that point. She slowly moved her right hand over a couple of inches and grabbed her cell as switched it too her left hand. She couldn't think as she called the last person who called her.

Seth looked down at his phone as it was ringing he sighed with relief. "Finally, Avery where are you?"

Avery whimpered. "Seth…It hurts – make it stop hurting. Please Seth. Help." Tears slid down her cheeks.

"Avery, what hurts?" Seth asked worriedly.

Roman's head snapped up. "Where is she?"

Seth held up his hand. "Avery where are you?" He asked again. But he wasn't getting any responses. He could hear the sirens in the back ground but nothing else. "Avery? Avery? AVERY!" Seth yelled in a panicked toned into the phone.

Silence was deafening on the other line.


	17. Ch 17 It's My Fault

**Chapter 17** – It's My Fault

"YOU WHAT?!"

Evie's voice silenced everyone in the emergency room. Dean was standing next to her and she had a hold of his hand.

Roman had made the mistake of making it to the nurse's station as every one side in next to them while he asked about Avery Michaelson's condition. The second he asked about the baby's condition Evie's head snapped to him and she asked him what the hell he was talking about. To which he spilled his guts and told her everything that had happened the last couple of weeks.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ROMAN!" Evie shouted at the large Samoan man.

"Babe – Baby…Can you – SHIT!" Dean cursed as her grip tightened on his hand. "Can you let go of my hand if you're going to pulverize him. You're crushing the shit out of my hand." Dean stated as he was rubbing the back of her hand trying to get her to break the stink eye she was currently giving Roman.

Roman growled. "Don't you think I've beaten myself up about all of this and re-questioned where the hell my God damn head has been?"

Evie glared at Roman as she finally relinquished Dean's hand before taking between her own and rubbing it. "Sorry babe."

She shook her head. "No I don't really think you have. I think you've been sitting around feeling sorry for yourself and contemplating what to do now since you think your girlfriend is a whore and trying to saddle you with being a daddy. Life is very simple when it comes to things like this. You either love her enough to know she'd NEVER cheat on you or you have ZERO confidence in yourself as a man. Because if you haven't noticed you've been the one person she comes to about everything and not just because you guys are dating, but because she loves you and she trusts you; you're not just her boyfriend you asshole you're her best friend at the same time."

Roman growled. "I don't know what to believe anymore. I really don't. I'm so confused with everything." Roman sighed heavily as he stood with his hands in his pocket looked like a scolded dog; he could feel Evie's eyes boring into him like some possessed demon.

Three seconds later, Roman was sitting in an emergency room seat after Evie did a backwards round house kick to his chest sending him into a seat. Roman groaned as he hit the chair and held his chest.

"HEY! We will not tolerate violence in this ER!"

All heads spun around to see a lady with blue scrubs on and a surgical mask hanging around her neck. She was CLEARLY a doctor. "I came out because I was told there were some people asking about Avery Michaelson. Is that you lot?" She watched as everyone in the ER nodded emphatically. "Okay well first off NO fighting in my ER and second Miss Michaelson is in fair condition considering how she was brought in earlier tonight. Who is Seth?"

Seth stepped forward. "I am ma'am."

"I'm Doctor Emily Clearlake. I've been working on Miss Michaelson since she was brought in and she's been mumbling your name since she got here. I will tell you right now she is in stable condition but it's going to be touch and go for the next 24 to 48 hours. She was pinned to the seat in her car by a rod iron bar at which point she went into shock; which is quite common. As far as we can tell the baby is doing okay with a steady heartbeat; baring any infections or surgical complications if she makes it through the next 24-48 hours she should be just fine. You can go and see her, but I swear to God, anymore fighting you'll find all of you out on your asses."

Roman stood up and Evie fixed him with a glare. "You sit your big Samoan ass back down and don't move a muscle. I didn't spend that entire time helping you get her for you to go and fuck it all up. You will be the last one to see her, because I am NOT going to let you upset her. She's fragile right now since she's fresh out of surgery and even MORE fragile since she's pregnant with your demon spawn." Evie spouted off angrily.

Roman sighed heavily as he did as he was told and sat back down. He watched as Seth, Dean and Evie walked in to see her.

Evie frowned at how pale she looked. "Is she supposed to look like that?" She asked as tears filled her eyes and began to slide down her cheeks like two lonely rivers. She felt Dean's arm snake around her waist as he pulled her close trying to calm her.

Seth nodded. "She just came out of surgery Eves; it will be at least an hour before her skin color comes back." Seth stepped closer to the hospital bed and took a hold of one of Avery's hands. She'd been around them so much and joked so much he thought of her as a little sister; seeing her lying in the cold hospital bed looking so pale tore at his heart. Her heart monitor and the baby's heart monitor were mirroring each other. It was a beautiful sound.

Dean kissed Evie's temple. "She's strong babe. She'll be fine." He pulled her deeper into his arms as she buried her face in his neck and couldn't help crying for someone she considered a sister.

"She doesn't look good Dean; she doesn't look good at all." Evie sobbed out. She felt Dean's arms tighten around her bringing her closer to his body; one arm around her waist and one hand cradling the back of her head.

"Calm down baby she's going to be okay." Dean pulled back as he cupped her face in his hands, brushing her tears away with his thumbs. "What can I do to make it better baby? Tell me. I'll do anything for you."

"Get me out of here…Please – I can't see her like this anymore." Evie all but begged. Dean nodded as he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out of the room and back down to the ER where they were parked. Evie's head snapped up as she watch Roman stand up she walked over and shoved him in the chest as hard as she could. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU DID THIS TO HER! YOU DID; NO ONE ELSE." She yelled accusingly hitting him in the chest once more.

"How is it my fault?" Roman growled at Evie. "HOW?" He demanded.

Evie shook her head. "Because if you just would've been a man about everything; all you had to do was tell her how you felt about the lawyer, about the baby. She would've put all your fears and worries aside. She would've been at the arena with all of us tonight and she wouldn't be here fighting for your child's life; her body wouldn't be fighting to not get an infection. She would be in your arms and not lying in a cold hospital bed." More tears cascaded down her cheeks as she felt Dean pull her away from him; he leaned down and scoped her up into his arms; she looked at Roman. "You did this to her." She whimpered as she buried her face in his neck.

Roman watched as Dean tried to say something but he couldn't get anything out. He nodded. "It's okay bro. She's only saying what she feels. She's not lying. Nothing she said was a lie. It is my fault. I can sit here and pretend I didn't. But I know I did. The minute I walked away from her, I fucked it all up." He watched as Dean nodded and left with a still sobbing Evie.

It was going to take everything he had in him but somehow he had to make this right with Avery and even then he wasn't sure it would work.

Roman walked down the hallway and stopped at the doorway into Avery's room.

Seth looked over. "You might as well come in and get it over with man. She's not going to look any better if you stay over there." He watched as Roman nodded and walked into the room and went to her bedside. His hand came out and softly touched the hand that Seth wasn't occupying.

"I really did do this to her." His eyes sought out Seth's. "Evie was right. I did all of this to her. I can stand here and deny the baby isn't mine but I know it is. I was stupid and selfish and she has every right to never speak to me again."

Seth frowned. "I don't think I was too hard on you earlier but I made you think with every word that came out of my mouth; it made you stop and think about what you've been fighting with her about. It wasn't worth it. Do you realize the accident tonight could've been so much worse and you could've lost her? Had that rod iron bar been 3 or 4 more inches to the left it would've gone through her heart; granted 3 or 4 more inches to the right it would've missed her completely." He watched as the realization was settling on Roman heavily. "Bro I'm not stupid. You've loved her from the first day you met her. Why the fuck would you jeopardize everything you have with her; when you both are so clearly meant for each other?" Seth asked.

Roman shook his head. "I started to suddenly get scared. We started talking about moving in together and making us a little more permanent, and then suddenly she's telling me she's pregnant; which makes us even more permanent and I got even more scared. I swear bro I never meant for any of that shit to come out of my mouth. I just started spouting off and I couldn't make myself shut up until she looked at me and screamed at me to get out of her house and life and suddenly I couldn't take any of it back." His thumb had been subconsciously rubbing the back of her hand as he stared at her and listened to the baby's heart beat on the baby monitor. It was such a beautiful sound.

Roman reached out with a slightly shaking hand and brushed some hair out of her face as he leaned over and brushed a soft kiss on her temple as he rest his forehead against her temple. "Please pull through this Avery. I swear I'll do whatever you want me to do. I'll do anything to get you back baby." He whispered in her ear softly.

Everything seemed fine and around 3 AM, Avery woke with a coughing fit. Seth and Roman were too their feet in seconds. Her coughing was jerking on her freshly sutured shoulder; she would wince as she coughed. She couldn't stop coughing and suddenly she started coughing up blood. Seth took off out to the nurse's station.

"Roman…" She croaked out between coughs as the panic crossed her beautiful face.

Roman grabbed Avery's hand. "Baby calm down; try to take a couple of breaths. Seth went to get help; just hold on." The look of sheer horror that crossed his face as the room flooded with nurses and a doctor as they suddenly hooked every machine to the bed she was in and immediately rolled her out of the room and down the hallway taking her back into the Operating Room.

"HEY, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TAKING HER? WHAT IS GOING ON?" Roman yelled as he started to follow.

A nurse in green scrubs stopped him from going into the double swinging doors. "You can't go in there. If you want them to save her life; leave them alone and let them do their job. Please just go sit down in the waiting room and I'll see if I can find out what's going on. I promise; I'll come to you as soon as I find out anything." She reassured the big man.

Seth gripped Roman's shoulder. "C'mon let's go sit down. They'll let us know what's going on as soon as they find out."

Avery would lose the baby that night – but she wouldn't lose her life.


	18. Ch 18 Heavily Broken

**Chapter 18** – Heavily Broken

Roman and Seth sat in Avery's hospital room. It had officially been 48 hours since Avery had been taken back into surgery. She'd started coughing up blood and upon examination the doctor determined she had 'thrown a clot' In medical terms she had a pulmonary embolism, which is a blood clot in the lungs that sometimes shows up after have surgery no matter how major or minor it was. After they put her under again for the second surgery to remove the clot so she wouldn't die she miscarried the baby. Her body had physically been through too much trauma the night of her accident.

Roman watched as her chest rose and fell in her peaceful sleep. Seth was sleeping lightly on the other side of her hospital bed with her right hand in his and Roman had her left hand in his. He looked down as he felt her hand tighten around his and then her fingers moved. His head snapped up when she whimpered. Roman stood up as he reached across her body carefully and pushed on Seth's feet that were propped up on the foot of her bed. He watched as Seth's head snapped up. "I think she's waking up."

Seth moved around as he stood up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He stretched his body as his eyes went to her as she whimpered again. "Do you think she's in pain?"

Roman shook his head. "I'm not sure. You want to go get the charge nurse and see what they can do?" He watched as Seth nodded as he carefully pulled his hand free from hers and walked out of the room to the nurse's station. Grey orbs returned to Avery's face as he watched her bright blue eyes as they slowly fluttered open. "Avery – baby, sit still, Seth is getting a nurse."

Avery felt like she's been run over by a freight train as her eyes blinked open. She tried moving her right arm and felt a restraint around her right wrist. Then she heard the familiar voice – called her baby and telling her to sit still. She could feel a warm hand around her left hand as she pulled it free and covered her eyes. "Bright…" She whimpered.

Roman didn't like the loss of her hand from his, but he knew she had to get her bearings before she would allow anyone to touch her. He got the hint as he walked over and pulled the blind shut for her. AS he turned back around to go back to the bed, he watched Seth and the head charge nurse walk into the room.

"Miss Michaelson how is your shoulder honey; where is your pain level on a scale of 1 to 10; one being the lowest and ten the highest." Emily the head nurse asked her softly; while checking under the bandage looking at her stitches. They looked good, clean and intact.

Avery moved around a little as she tried to get the fogginess out of her head she moved her heavily bandaged shoulder. "Umm it doesn't really feel like it hurts, maybe a 3. There's a little twinge but nothing bad." She mumbled out. "What happened? What am I doing here?"

Emily finished checking over Avery as she felt her forehead with the back of her hand before taking her temperature. She walked down to the foot of the bed and felt Avery's toes to make sure they weren't cold; a hot forehead and cold toes would be sign of a fever which could be an early warning sign of an infection. "What do you remember sweetie?"

"Just driving to the – um – arena and then feeling a burning in my shoulder. My rental got rear ended and I was pushed into the back of a semi flatbed carrying a bunch of fencing equipment." She frowned. "I – I don't really remember anything after that."

Emily smiled softly as she walked back up by the head of the bed. "Well that's pretty good sweetie. Apparently the load on the truck shifted and a rod iron bar went through the windshield and then through your right shoulder; pinning you to the driving seat. At some point you must've looked over and saw your shoulder because you went into shock after that. It took the fire department a little bit but they finally got you out. The ambulance brought you here and you went straight into surgery. About 3 am you began to cough up blood and you were taking back to the OR and you were treated for a pulmonary embolism. You've been out for 2 days; this is normal because of the entire trauma." She rubbed the back of Avery's hand and knew the boys had requested to tell her about the miscarriage. "Okay I'm going to be at the nurse's station if you need anything honey." She turned and left the room; she made her way around the ward to check on the other patients.

Roman watched as the nurse left before he looked at Seth.

Seth knew what was about to happen as he nodded and turned and left from the room; pulling the door closed behind him.

"Where is Seth going? And why are you here?" Avery asked.

Roman frowned. "I have to talk to you about something baby. Seth is just giving us some privacy." Actually Seth wasn't sure he could handle any kind of reaction she was about to have when she found out about the baby. But he knew it was better to tell Avery now rather than wait.

"Don't." Avery shook her head. "You don't get to call me baby anymore Roman. You made yourself perfectly clear. You're the last person I would've expected to see here. You've got no obligations with me or us right now." Avery stated as she watched Roman's whole demeanor change. She watched as his eyes left hers as he looked down. "What's going on?"

Roman's frown deepened. "Avery I'm so sorry but – but the baby didn't make it through the second surgery." He swallowed hard and he couldn't keep his lips from trembling slightly.

"No…" Avery whimpered. "No please no…Roman p-p-please…" Tear leaked from her eyes as her left hand slid down her body and touched her soft lower abdomen that once was firm with their 2 1/2 month old baby growing inside of her. "NOOO!" She cried out.

Roman could see her pulling on her right arm, but the restraint was still on so she wouldn't rip her stitches. Roman took a step towards her and was surprised when her foot came up and kicked him in the chest. Right across the bruise that was already there curtesy of Evie when she had gotten pissed off two days prior and kicked him into a seat in the ER Waiting room.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Avery screamed. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN WANT ME OR THE BABY! YOU DIDN'T WANT US! STAY AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME! GO AWAY." Avery pushed and shoved but Roman wasn't budging. She stood from the bed and pulled both of her IV's out and was trying to get the restraint off her wrist, but her vision was too blurry and she couldn't get it off.

Roman jumped when she gave it a hard jerk and the whole hospital skidded sideways. He slowly walked over and noticed she was running out of steam. He watched through misty grey eyes as she slowly sank to the floor next to the bed.

"Y-You d-d-didn't ev-ven w-want u-us." Avery whimpered out over stuttered words as reality came crashing down around her.

Roman reached out and un-did the restraint from her right wrist but kept her right hand in his. "SETH!" Roman shouted. He heard him come through the door.

"What? What's wrong?" Seth had heard Avery freak out, but he wasn't going to go in unless Roman told him he could.

"Go get the nurse; she's going to need to check her stitches again." Roman advised as he heard Seth leave again. His grey orbs went back down to the girl who had his heart and forever would; no matter how stupid he was. Roman rubbed her right wrist; he could see the violent red marks around the flesh of her wrist from her pulling and yanking so hard.

"What changed Roman? Seriously, not more than a few days ago you didn't even want us; you thought I was pregnant with someone else's baby. Now you're here pretending that you care. I don't get it. I just don't understand." Avery said as more tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Roman squatted down and carefully touched and caressed the back of her head with one hand. "I was an asshole Avery. It's the only way I can explain it. I was scared and terrified and I let my fear of us becoming a more permanent stable in each other's lives fuck with my head so bad that my mouth started running off without me. One second I'm talking about us moving in together and yes I know it was my idea and the next second you're suddenly confessing you're pregnant and I can admit it right now. I was scared shitless, but what I said you to and accused you of was un-called for. I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you baby. I was waiting at the arena for you to get there. I wanted to talk and apologize about everything. I wanted to make things right between us."

Avery could feel his hand on the back of her head. It actually felt quite good. Plus his other hand still had a hold of her right hand. Avery shook her head. "It is what it is at this point Roman. Obviously I'm not pregnant anymore and I just feel heavily broken. You're free to go live the rest of your life Roman. Why are you even still here?" Avery asked as the river of tears continued down her cheeks.

Roman swallowed hard. "Let me help you okay? You can't stay on this cold floor; it's going to make your shoulder hurt worse." He carefully moved around and thanked whoever was listening to his prayers when she nodded; he gently scooped her into his arms. "I've got you baby I promise." He slowly stood with her in his arms as he felt her left arm go around his shoulders and her face buried in the side of his neck. Her right hand came up and grabbed the front of his t-shirt. "I know I ruined everything baby and I'm so sorry. I know I don't deserve a chance to make it up to you. If I just would've been a man about all of this; you would've already been at the arena with me – not driving in the bad weather and certainly not losing our baby."

"Our baby?" Avery questioned as she looked up and watched as Roman looked down into her beautiful blue eyes as he blinked a couple of silent tears fell over the brim of his eyes and slid down his tanned cheeks.

"Yes, our baby." Roman's hand went to her now empty lower stomach. "I could deny it until I was blue in the face, but the truth is…I knew you'd never cheat on me. I was just so scared at the time I didn't know how to react. I ruined everything. I ruined what we had between us and it's my fault you lost the baby." Roman's forehead rested against her temple. "I swear to God Avery, if you give me a second chance this will never happen again. I swear I will give you anything to make you happy and keep you in my life."

"Anything?" Avery questioned as she turned her head so their foreheads were pressed together.

"Anything…"


	19. Ch 19 Anything

**Chapter 19** - Anything

Anything…

That was the very word Roman used; Avery liked that word – it was a permanent promise that he would keep. She knew he would too.

Roman wasn't lying. He made the decision that he wanted to be with her the rest of his life and he started with getting her things moved from Texas to Florida and getting her apartment cleaned. He'd also decided to sell the last house that belonged to Brian Bellamy. Roman also sold his condo and found a house 3 blocks from his parent's home; then moved all of Avery's things into his house. He did all of that within a span of 5 days; before Avery was released from the hospital and was allowed to travel.

Avery was surprised when Roman signed her out of the hospital and to her to the airport and back to Florida. They pulled up to Roman's house. Avery leaned forward as she looked up. "Where are we?" Her blue eyes turned to Roman and watched as he smiled softly.

"My house." He rumbled in a low voice and held his hand up before she could say anything more. "I sold my condo and I have Brian Bellamy's last house on the market. If we're going to live together; then we are going to have a completely fresh start. I had all your things packed and brought over from Texas your apartment is clean and probably already being rented out to someone else as we speak. I already spoke to the doctor who was treating you and I've got you set up at the local hospital here in Pensacola for Physical Therapy for that shoulder. It's going to be at least 6 months before you can get back into a ring. And I want you somewhere where I know you're safe. At least if you're here my folks and Mattie can watch out for you while I'm on the road."

Roman killed the engine on his black Chevy Tahoe as he ran his hands over his hair. "Look I know we haven't discussed anything about us because I've wanted you to get out of that hospital and on the road to recovery, so I don't care if you sleep in a spare room or in our room. You sleep wherever you're comfortable. I just want you in the same house with me until you decide what you really want from me. I'll show you how to work the alarm so you feel safe when I'm gone and you already know mom, dad and Matt's numbers; mom and dad are about 3 blocks to the left and Matt is about 10 blocks to the right."

Avery smiled softly; she liked that he didn't say his room but rather 'our' room. She looked up and down the block. "Why don't you show me the inside?" She requested softly.

Roman smiled. She was offering him an olive branch and he wasn't going to turn it down. He'd take the whole damn tree if he had his way. Roman got out and walked around to the other side of the Tahoe and opened her door. He took her left hand and carefully helped her out of the raised vehicle. His hand went to the middle of her back as he kept himself to the left of her; not wanting to bump into her still healing right shoulder. The plane ride had been filled with turbulence and he couldn't understand why she didn't take any pain pills the doctor prescribed, but then again he did. A lot of wrestlers got hooked to the prescribed pain pills when they were out with injuries. Once she finished her physical therapy she'd just have to turn around and get over a pain pill addiction and she refused to put herself through that.

When they got to the front door Roman held out the keys for her. "You open it." It was his turn to make a request. "I hope this is what you had in mind as far as someplace you want to spend the rest of your life."

Avery looked up at him and could tell he was nervous about this very moment; not about anything else but this very moment. The last time they'd looked at a place it had obviously ended badly and she could tell it was weighing heavy on his mind. She reached out and her fingers softly brushed against his hand as she took the keys from him and looked at the door. She swallowed hard and unlocked the door. As soon as she stepped into the house her breath caught in her throat.

The first room they stepped into was the living room; she looked down at the cherry oak wood floors as they shined. The black leather couched and 2 matching recliners, glass coffee table and 2 matching end tables. The huge 60" TV that was mounted on the wall with the same cherry oak wood as the floors made up the shelving and entertainment center built around the TV. She stayed quiet. There were beautiful rugs placed in perfect places. The floor plan from the living room to the kitchen was completely open with a bathroom off to the side clearly for guests. She looked down as Roman took her left hand in his and then back up at him as he smiled softly and led her through to see the kitchen and even the patio with a nicely sized pool. He took her back inside and walked her up stairs. There were 5 bedrooms she was surprised each had a bathroom of its own; each bedroom empty to fill with whatever they wanted.

The fifth bedroom; the master bedroom was their room. The cherry oak floors; she was happy to notice were throughout the entire house. Roman opened the door and she smiled softly as she stepped inside. The same cherry oak was also an adorning four poster king size bed, with matching nightstands and armoire with a TV and other amenities inside. The shared his and hers master bathroom was just as beautiful as the rest of the house. The shower was incased in glass and for some reason she got a case of gutter brain and could completely see her and Roman making love in there on quite a few occasions.

Avery walked back out of the bathroom and she could feel Roman's eyes on her as she continued to look around a little. She walked over and looked out the window down at the three car garage. This place wasn't a home it was a palace. A palace Roman bought because he wanted her every-happiness to come first. She hadn't requested anything from him yet, but his anything promise was sure taking a turn for the completely unbelievable. She felt him come up behind her as her eyes continued to look out the window and enjoy the view.

Roman slowly put his hands on her hips and felt her flinch slightly. He knew it was because it was the first time he'd touched her somewhat intimately since their blow up. "Please tell me you like it Avery."

Avery smiled as she slowly turned around; his hands staying on her hips as she turned and moved to face him; they were both careful of her shoulder as she put both her hands on his chest and shook her head. "I don't like it." Her eyes slowly sought out his. "I love it. If I'm spending the rest of my life with you; I want to do it in this house."

Roman chuckled. "Oh you're definitely spending the rest of your life with me in this house. There's no one else I want to grow old with in this house. It just seems to fit us."

Avery nodded as she rested her head against his chest and felt his arms as they wrapped around her gently pulling her closer to his body. She felt him kiss the top of her head. She moved her head as she looked up at Roman. "It does fit us doesn't it?" She asked softly. This was actually the most physical contact they'd had since she woke up in the hospital. "I love you Roman. I missed you so much." She admitted softly.

Roman felt like his chest was going to be sucked in as he suddenly felt light headed and needed to sit down.

Avery saw the look that came over his face. "Ro-Roman, are you okay?" He just shook his head. She gripped his waist with both hands and carefully steered him back to sit on the bed. "Don't fall on me babe, it will hurt." She stated as she got him to sit down. She touched his shoulder and suddenly he pulled her to hit on his lap and buried his face in her neck. She wrapped her left arm around his shoulders as her fingers went through his soft hair. "Baby, what is it?"

Roman shook his head as he pulled back and looked up at her. "Sorry, I never thought I'd ever heard you say those words to me again."

Avery laughed softly as she cupped Roman's face. "I do love you. Just because we had a really bad fight, doesn't mean I automatically stopped loving you. It hurt I'm not going to lie, but I still love you." She smiled as she kissed his lips softly. "I know what I want now. When you said anything; you really meant it right?"

Roman nodded. "Anything you want baby. What is it; just name it?"

Avery rubbed her thumb along his bottom lips. "The only thing I want; is the only thing I've ever wanted." She locked eyes with him. "You…"

"Me?" Roman asked.

"It's always been you."


	20. Ch 20 Re-Arrange Again

**Story was inspired by the song Re-Arrange Again by Erin McCarley**

**Chapter 20 ** - Re-Arrange Again

Blue eyes looked at the reflection in the mirror. The black barely there shorts had front and back pockets and a black belt around it with the black sleeveless half shirt and the back knee high wrestling boots completed the whole outfit. Her raven hair was full of spiral curls as it hung past her waist. She hadn't taped up her wrists yet; Roman had taken to doing it for her because he wanted to make sure it was done properly. Like she suddenly forgot. She looked once more in the mirror.

Avery couldn't believe it had been a year since she'd moved in with Roman. Everything had changed that day when he pulled into the drive way of the unfamiliar house that the two of them would call home. It had taken just under 6 months for Avery to get fully healed after her physical therapy. She'd gotten right back into the ring and started kicking ass and could've have been happier to be back on the road with the boys and Evie; most of all she was happy about being back on the road with Roman.

All of her down time left her the task of getting the house set up for both of them. She and Roman worked hard to make it their home. He could put in his 2 cents from the road, but once he was home he helped as much as he possibly could. They agreed they would leave two of the spare rooms as possible 'baby rooms'. The other two spare rooms were made into themed guest rooms. One was a coco-cola room, red and white all over the joint and the second was beach themed complete with surf board wall paper. Roman was still trying to figure out where she found that.

Roman and Seth were still Tag Team Champions and Dean had somehow managed to keep his US Title as well. Kaitlyn would be competing in her last match tonight for a while. She and Seth had gotten married 3 days ago and were embarking on a nice honeymoon in Hawaii. They were both being written out with injuries.

Dean and Evie were still going strong and had actually eloped 3 months ago when the WWE were in Vegas. How fitting. Evie was still valeting the boys and kicking the shit out of them when the three of them needed it; though Dean did tend to take his punishment a little better in the bedroom and damned if Evie wasn't willing to give it to him harder there as well.

As for Avery; she sighed and looked at herself once more in the mirror before she picked up the Diva's title and polished it with the special rag that she'd gotten when she'd won it 4 months ago. She enjoyed having the title and carrying it and more importantly defending it, but tonight; tonight she would be losing it. She was dropping it to Brie Bella. She finished polishing the belt and hung it over her arm as she grabbed her elbow pads and the black tape and headed down to the 'Shield's' locker room. She knocked on the door and watched as Dean opened the door slightly and stuck his head out; before he screamed at the top of his lungs like a girl and slammed the door in her face.

Avery crossed her arms over her chest and fixed a stink eye look on her face and could hear chuckling behind the closed door. She watched as the door opened a second time revealing Roman with a beautiful smirk on his face. He leaned down and captured her lips. She definitely wasn't complaining as she felt him take her belt and wrapped his arm around her waist and gently lifted her up. She giggled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist.

Roman walked back into the room as he closed the door behind him, he tossed her Diva's belt in the air and since it didn't hit the floor he knew someone caught it. He pushed Avery's back against the closed dressing room door as their kiss broke and they were both panting heavily. "I missed you." Roman rumbled against her lips.

Avery shook her head. "I only left for 20 minutes big guy. I just had to get ready for my match." Her hands gently played with the ponytail at the nape of his neck as she smiled softly before kissing him softly on the lips. "But I'm definitely NOT complaining about the 'I miss you' kiss I just got; nope definitely not complaining." She smiled softly before Roman captured her lips once again.

All four pairs of eyes watched as Roman carried Avery into the bathroom before he kicked the door closed and locked it. Seth chuckled. "I hope no one had to piss."

Kaitlyn shook her head. "Yea apparently Evie and I will be going to the ladies room at the end of the hallway."

Evie shook her head. "I'm not walking all the way down to the end of the hallway when the men's room; naturally is right across from the dressing room." Evie glared at the closed bathroom door. "Last time they were in the damn bathroom doing whatever it is they like to do in there; I nearly peed my pants like a toddler who had too many juice boxes because I had to trek half way across the arena. I'm not doing that again."

Dean smirked as he leaned down and kissed the top of Evie's head. "Yea well babe, if you wouldn't wait until you were absolutely ready to flood the dressing room you wouldn't have almost pissed yourself."

Evie planted her hands on her lips. "Are you on my side or someone else's Mr. Ambrose?" She asked with a glare to her husband.

Dean chuckled as he held up his hands. "You're baby; always yours Mrs. Ambrose." His arms shot out and wrapped around her as he lifted and tossed her over his shoulder as he nodded at Seth and jerked his head towards the door; before walking out to go to catering.

Seth looked back at the closed door before taking Kaitlyn's hand in his own and pulled her to her feet. "C'mon Mrs. Rollins, We need to leave our friends alone and get some lunch into us before the show starts in 20 minutes."

Kaitlyn smiled back as she pushed up on her toes and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "Anything you say Mr. Rollins." She let him lead her out of the room to leave their friends to have a private moment.

Roman smoothed his muscle shirt over his chest and tucked it into his black cargo pants as he watched Avery getting her wrestling shorts back on. For some reason the bathrooms in the arenas seemed to be the one place they could hide away from everyone; hotel rooms not so much because the fans had gotten craftier as of late and were actually starting to camp out near their actual rooms. Roman moved over and kissed her bare shoulders before he pulled her bra straps up. "Why are we always more comfortable at the arena than the hotel? At least we have a bed there." He chuckled.

"Because you're scared those little fan-girls of yours are going to be camped outside of our hotel room and hear you having an orgasm as you scream 'I'm cumming baby'." Avery laughed as she pulled her top back on before she stole Roman's rubber band from his ponytail and used it to pull her hair up into a high ponytail. "You won't need it until after your match and shower." She smirked as he chuckled again before he leaned down and captured her lips again.

"What a mouth." Roman commented and complimented at the same time.

"Admit it you want to make all their masturbating dreams come true." Avery teased. Avery squeal as Roman picked her up and spun her in a circle before he put her back on her feet facing him. "I gotta go baby, my match is in 20 and I need to stretch." She winked up at him.

"Liar…" He mumbled against her lips. "I already got you stretched out just right." It was his turn to tease and it worked as he chuckled when she blushed furiously and slapped his chest. His thunderous laugh from his chest echoed through the bathroom and into the dressing room as they emerged and saw their friends were back and also brought food for Roman He kissed her once more. "I love you baby."

"I love you too…"

Forty-five minutes later…

1…2…3…The referee's hand bounced off the matt as Brie Bella covered Avery for the pin fall and win; she jumped up and bounced around the ring with her twin as Nikki fastened the Diva's championship around her twins' waist. They showboated a while before they excited the ring.

The ref walked over and checked on Avery like they always do just for show. Avery was perfectly fine. She would be a little sore like she always was after a match, but she'd live to whoop some ass another day. She slowly stood up as she pulled Roman's rubber band from her hair, letting her thick raven hair loose and hoping she wouldn't get a headache from keeping it up during her match. Her head snapped up as the Shield's music started blasting through the speakers as the fans pop hard and loud for the trio of men and their valet. Avery let a look of question come across her face because she couldn't imagine what was going on.

Grey eyes watched at the top of the arena stairs. He could see the questioning look on her face as she walked over and leaned against the corner turnbuckle. He felt Seth and Dean bump his shoulders with their fists as the foursome started to descend the stairs towards the ring.

Avery could see Roman's thick wet hair swaying in his face as he made his way towards the ring. She couldn't imagine what was going on. Her blue eyes watched in fascination as Roman gripped the barricade and hopped over it as if it weren't even there and landed solidly on both feet. The trio and Evie circled the ring. Her blue eyes danced around as she watched the four of them. She watched as Roman stood on the outside ring apron as his grey orbs locked with hers and as he leaned down and stepped into the ring his eyes never left hers for a second. He straightened back up and shimmied his shoulders a little as he moved over and snapped his fingers demanding a microphone. Now Avery was more curious than ever as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Roman's tongue came out and licked his top lip like always as he brought the microphone to his mouth. "Hey I got something to say." He smirked. "It's no surprise to anyone inside the WWE or outside of the WWE that I've been dating this beautiful woman in the ring with me for almost two years now. She's seen me at my worst and kicked my ass through it; she's been the one thing that is consistent in my life, next to my family and the three people on the outside of the ring right now. Now I think – No I KNOW- I'm ready to make her a permanent fixture in my life – for the rest of my life."

Avery's blue eyes widened as Roman smiled an actually beautiful white toothy smile before he knelt down on his left knee and dug in the side pocket of his cargo pants and pulled out a black velvet box and lifted the lid slowly. He held out his right hand and beckoned her to come closer. Avery had to force her legs to work as she walked over and his right hand took her left. Her head snapped around as Seth, Dean and Evie got in the ring. Evie held the microphone to Roman's mouth.

"Avery Michaelson, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Roman asked softly.

Avery blinked as tears slid down her cheeks. Avery nodded.

Roman chuckled. "What? I didn't quite here that?"

"Yes…YES!" She watched as Roman placed the three stone diamond ring on her finger – the middle stone was a blue diamond and all three stones were set on a silver band. He knew she hated gold jewelry. She laughed hard as Roman stood up and did his triple power bomb roar before she jumped into his arms and he swung her around in circles.

Roman stopped setting Avery on her feet gently as he cupped her cheeks as he placed feather light kisses all over her face. "You're really sure about this right? There's no going back anymore." Roman watched as Avery nodded as more tears leaked from her eyes; feeling Roman wipe the tears away with his thumbs.

"I re-arranged my life once already; for you I will re-arrange it again and again."

The End


End file.
